Hasta el final
by Fictionuser
Summary: Ambientada en una época medieval, tiene lugar esta nueva aventura. Un grupo de jóvenes forja un equipo para descubrir que está sucediendo en el mundo. Princesas, guerreros, extrañas criaturas, guerras amor, aventuras y poderes mágicos... Son algunos de los ingredientes que podrás encontrar en esta ambientación medieval de Digimon.
1. Introducción

**Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto por puro entretenimiento.**

* * *

 ** _Introducción_**

* * *

― Hace 1000 años en el mundo, los humanos convivían con unas criaturas temibles. Algunas de estas criaturas estaban conectadas con un pequeño número de personas, forjando una unión poderosa. Humano y monstruo formaban un equipo y podían contar con apoyo mutuo. Gracias a esa unión, empezaron los grandes avances de la humanidad: fue más sencillo realizar construcciones, talar árboles o transportar grandes y pesados objetos.

Sin embargo, el ansia de poder nunca es suficiente para algunos humanos. Un hombre terrible, que poseía el apoyo de una poderosa criatura, quiso dominar el mundo y utilizó a las criaturas para que lucharan contra los humanos. Es entonces cuando tuvo lugar una de las guerras más terribles y sangrientas de la historia de la humanidad. Tras meses de lucha, los humanos consiguieron derrotar al humano y a su criatura. El humano fue juzgado y castigado por sus crímenes. Las criaturas fueron desterradas al Reino Prohibido. Para que no pudieran escapar, fueron sellados con hechizos mágicos. Desde entonces, no se ha vuelto a ver a ninguna de esas criaturas.

La señora mayor calló y observó con detenimiento a sus dos jóvenes interlocutoras. La pequeñas, de nueve años, la observaban también. La niña con el pelo castaño, rodó los ojos y emitió un bufido.

― Sora, siempre le dices a tu abuela que nos cuente la misma historia.― dijo molesta.― Yo quiero que nos cuente una de príncipes…¡una historia de amor!

La pequeña pelirroja de ojos rubíes, observó a su abuela con admiración.

― Mimi, es mi historia preferida.― dijo la pequeña mientras se ponía de pie.― Abuela, ¿esas criaturas siguen existiendo?

― Claro, pequeña. ― respondió con una sonrisa.― Pero no pueden contactar con los humanos, ni nosotros con ellos.

La pequeña pelirroja asintió con tristeza. Ella se imaginaba viviendo grandes aventuras con su mejor amiga, a lo largo de todo el mundo. Le gustaba pensar que conocía a esas criaturas y que estaba conectada con una de ellas.

Llamaron con suavidad a la puerta.

― Alteza. La cena está servida.

Sora asintió ante aquella información.

― Vamos abuela, seguiremos hablando de esto durante la cena.

― De acuerdo cielo.

― Mimi, ¿te quedas con nosotros?

― Por supuesto, me encanta como cocina vuestro chef.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Traigo una historia nueva y diferente. Actualmente paso por un pequeño bloqueo con mi anterior historia y al darle vueltas me vino esta idea a la cabeza. La verdad es que no tengo muy claro si gustará o no, pero es algo que me apetece escribir._

 _La dinámica con esta historia será similar a la anterior y existirán varios narradores. Si queréis que presente a los distintos personajes, puedo hacer un glosario explicativo (sólo tenéis que pedirlo en los comentarios). Terminar diciendo que esta será una novela de aventuras y fantasía, ambientada en una época medieval ligeramente modernizada._

 _Espero que os guste._


	2. -Capítulo 1-

**Diez años después**

* * *

 _ **Yamato**_

* * *

Llamó a la puerta de nuevo, visiblemente molesto. Siempre que Taichi y él pasaban la noche en alguna posada, dormían en habitaciones distintas.

― No quiero molestarte en el caso que vuelva con compañía.- le decía siempre con una sonrisa pícara.

Yamato no solía dormir con mujeres, no le gustaba ser un mujeriego empedernido como su mejor amigo. Golpeó de nuevo, pero esta vez con más intensidad.

― Taichi.― dijo en voz baja. ― Te mataré.

La puerta se abrió con cuidado y apareció una mujer rubia cubierta con una sábana. Yamato la miró aterrorizado, pues era la mujer del posadero. Recordó como la noche anterior Tai no había dejado de mirarla.

― Ni se te ocurra Taichi. ― le había dicho adelantándose a sus pensamientos.

Taichi lo miró sorprendido y fingió estar molesto.

― ¡Jamás haría algo así! ― dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

La mujer lo observaba molesta.

― Yo, eh...siento si he interrumpido.― empezó a decir.

― Si buscas al imbécil de tu amigo, no está.― dijo secamente.― Se ha largado y encima me ha robado.

Yamato palideció y, automáticamente, la ira recorrió todo su cuerpo. Taichi siempre se desentendía de las mujeres al día siguiente, según él mismo porque no le gustaban las despedidas ni las explicaciones innecesarias. Sin embargo nunca robaba, o al menos, no sin un motivo.

― Toda la razón, es un auténtico imbécil. En cuanto consiga dar con él, me encargaré de que le devuelva personalmente el dinero.

La mujer lo observó con recelo y cerró de un portazo. Yamato recorrió el pasillo que lo llevaba de vuelta al comedor, descendió las escaleras y chocó contra una figura enorme. Era el posadero.

― Si buscas a tus amigos, el larguirucho está tomando unas gachas. ― dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia una mesa.― El otro no sé dónde está.

― Gracias.― respondió Yamato.

Se dispuso a continuar con su camino, pero el hombre puso una mano encima de él y le obligó a detenerse. Olía a sudor y llevaba la ropa manchada.

― ¿Has visto a Glenda? Se marchó temprano y aún no la he visto. Tiene tareas que hacer, maldita sea.

Yamato lo miró desconcertado. No sabía quién era esa tal Glenda.

― Mi esposa, chico. ¿La has visto?

Yamato negó con demasiada intensidad.

― No, no. Yo vengo directo de mi alcoba.

― De acuerdo. Coge un bol de gachas y come, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer.

La noche anterior habían eliminado una manada de lobos que estaba causando estragos en la aldea. No habían tenido suficiente destruyendo gran parte del ganado, sino que también habían empezado a atacar a los aldeanos. No resultó uno de sus trabajos más difíciles. Los aldeanos pagaron sus servicios con un puñado de monedas y el posadero les dejó quedarse a dormir sin pagar. Y el imbécil de su amigo, había decidido agradecérselo acostándose con la esposa del hombre.

Se sentó al lado de Joe, haciendo que este diera un respingo.

― ¡Yamato! ― dijo en un tono demasiado agudo.

― Buenos días, Joe.

Empezó a comer las gachas. No eran las mejores que había probado, pero no sabía cuándo volverían a llevarse algo a la boca. Joe comía a su lado en silencio. Era muy alto y delgado, con la piel pálida y sonrisa amable. Joe era una persona nerviosa e inquieta, además de inteligente. Era el mayor de los tres, tenía 23 años. Él mismo había inventado unas lentes que le ayudaban a ver mejor.

― ¿Dónde está Taichi? ― preguntó.

― No lo sé. Termina eso rápido, tenemos que irnos de aquí lo antes posible.

Joe lo miró con curiosidad, dispuesto a abordarlo con varias preguntas. Una tercera persona se sentó a su lado.

― ¿Cómo habéis dormido, princesas?

Yamato observó a Taichi y estuvo tentado de lanzarse encima de él para darle una paliza. El muy imbécil sonreía de oreja a oreja. Taichi era un chico alto, musculoso, con el pelo castaño revuelto y unos ojos de color café. Era alegre, optimista y dicharachero.

― ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Joe.

― Tenía unas cosillas que hacer.― respondió con indiferencia.

Cogió un puñado de gachas del plato de Yamato sin preguntar. Al probarlas hizo una mueca de desagrado.

― ¡Puaj! Esto está asqueroso. ¿Cómo os podéis comer semejante bazofia?

Yamato estaba dispuesto a replicar cuando dieron un golpe seco en la mesa. El posadero se encontraba frente a ellos con cara de pocos amigos. Taichi le sonrió, como si no fuera consciente de lo que sucedía. Glenda apareció detrás de él.

― Mi mujer dice que le has robado.― dijo mirando a Tai.

A Joe casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas ante aquella afirmación. Yamato pensó con rapidez, intentando encontrar una solución a aquel problema.

― Debe tratarse de una equivocación. ― empezó a decir Yamato.

― No, no lo es. ― dijo Taichi con tranquilidad. ― Me he acostado con ella y después le he robado. Y lo volvería a hacer.

El rostro del posadero se tornó rojo de ira. Se giró para pedirle explicaciones a su mujer. Bastó una señal de Taichi para que ambos comprendieran que era el momento perfecto para escabullirse sin ser detectados.

― ¿También te has acostado con ese? ¡Dijiste que no volvería a pasar!

A Yamato no le dio tiempo a escuchar cómo seguía la conversación. Corrían con todas sus fuerzas. Taichi iba delante, indicando el camino que debían seguir. Entraron en los establos.

― ¿Vamos a robar caballos? ― preguntó Joe escandalizado.

― Vamos a tomarlos prestados. ― repuso Taichi.

Cada uno montó en un caballo distinto y se marcharon a toda velocidad.

― Vas a tener que contarnos de qué va todo esto, Taichi. ― dijo Yamato.

― En cuanto nos hayamos alejado y estemos fuera de peligro os lo cuento todo.

* * *

 _ **Joe**_

* * *

Un par de horas después se detuvieron en un claro y descendieron con cuidado de sus caballos.

― Ya puedes empezar a explicarte. ― dijo Yamato.

― Sí. ― corroboró Joe. ― ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto?

― Os lo contaré todo. Anoche decidí intimar más de la cuenta con la posadera.

― Una magnífica idea. ― dijo Yamato.

― Ya sabes que las mujeres me pierden. ― dijo Taichi a modo de respuesta. ― No debería haberlo hecho, pero lo hice.

― ¿Y por qué le robaste? ― preguntó Joe.

― En la alcoba bebimos algo de vino. Parece que ella no está muy acostumbrada, a la tercera copa me contaba todos los entresijos de la posada. Resulta que ellos no pagan a sus empleados. Y esa mujer roba a casi todos los hombres.

― ¿Y tú has decidido vengarte ella? ― preguntó Yamato.

― ¡ Pues claro! Esa mujer se merecía un escarmiento.

― Pongamos que tienes razón. ― dijo Joe con seriedad. ― Esa mujer no era trigo limpio y has hecho que aprenda una lección. ¡Pero nosotros hemos robado tres caballos!

― Bien, mi plan tiene lagunas. Es inevitable. ― repuso. ― Esos caballos necesitaban salir a trotar, les estamos haciendo un favor.

― Tai. ― dijo Yamato interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación. ― Has hecho bien.

Esto provocó que su mejor amigo sonriera de oreja a oreja.

― Sin embargo… ― empezó a decir. ― Hemos sido llamados por el rey de Terra para reunirnos con él. No creo que debamos llamar la atención ni protagonizar historias de robos o adulterio.

― Yamato tiene razón. ― dijo Joe. ― Si el rey quiere confiar en nosotros para alguna tarea, no debemos dar pie a que sospeche de nosotros.

― Lo siento. ― dijo Taichi con sinceridad. ― He hecho lo que he considerado justo.

― No importa.- dijo Joe.

― Sí. No volveremos a esa aldea en una larga temporada.

Joe sacó el mapa que llevaba guardado en su saco. Lo extendió delante de sus amigos y señaló el punto en el que se encontraban. Recorrió con el dedo el tramo que aún les quedaba por realizar hasta llegar a Terra.

― Si todo va bien, mañana a primera hora estaremos entrando por las compuertas del reino. ― observó Yamato.

― Continuemos. Haremos uso de los caballos un trecho más. ― se detuvo y observó a sus amigos. ― Luego se los regalaremos a algún granjero o algo.

Montados de nuevo en los caballos Joe sintió que estaba realmente excitado. Llevaban un año ofreciendo su ayuda a todo aquel que la necesitara. Eran una especie de banda que cumplía las misiones que le eran encomendadas.

"Una banda de tres", pensó.

Recordó el día que conoció a Taichi y Yamato. Fueron a su aldea a exterminar unas ratas (en sus inicios hacían todo tipo de trabajos). Joe admiró su trabajo y al conocer lo que hacían quiso unirse a ellos, además se le daba bien luchar con la lanza. Ante la falta de miembros los dos se mostraron de acuerdo y pasaron a convertirse en aliados y amigos. Desde entonces habían hecho todo tipo de trabajos: atrapar ladrones, investigar robos, detener malhechores, exterminar animales…

Era innegable, se habían ganado una buena fama. Eran capaces de pasar desapercibidos y siempre realizaban las misiones con éxito. A Joe le gustaba la idea de que esto había llegado a oídos del rey y quería contar con su ayuda para alguna misión importante.

Si conseguían superarla con éxito, podrían decir que eran ayudantes de la corte.

Sonrió al pensar aquello.


	3. -Capítulo 2-

_**Mimi**_

* * *

Jugaba con su pelo mientras esperaba a que su amiga terminara de cambiarse. Desde que habían anunciado el avistamiento de los visitantes, Sora se había encerrado en su alcoba. Miró por la ventana ensimismada, envidiando el vuelo de los pájaros. La vida en el palacio era de lo más monótona y rutinaria, cuando veía todo lo que debía hacer Sora a lo largo del día, se cansaba ante la idea de que ella tuviera que realizar trabajos similares. Mimi pertenecía a la nobleza, pero no tenía tareas tan complejas como las de su mejor amiga.

Entreabrió la puerta y vio como su amiga se abrochaba la camisa. Había decidido vestirse con unos pantalones marrones y una camisa suelta blanca. Siempre que Sora montaba en caballo vestía pantalón, pues alegaba que era mucho más fácil moverse sin problema. Sora era una chica de estatura mediana, decidida, sincera y con un gran corazón. Pese a que Mimi se consideraba una persona difícil de tratar en algunas ocasiones, Sora la quería de manera incondicional. Vislumbró en el rostro de su amiga la visible preocupación que le había acechado en los últimos días.

― Algo no va bien Mimi. ― le dijo durante una cena en el palacio. ― Lo presiento.

― Amiga, un presentimiento no indica nada.

― Claro que no. ― repuso su amiga. ― Pero, ¿qué me dices de todas las aldeas que sufren ataques últimamente?

― Siempre hay problemas, la estabilidad no es duradera.

― Eres como mi padre. Él también resta importancia a lo que digo.

― Te creo, Sora. De verdad.

Durante varias semanas no volvieron a hablar del tema. Volvió a salir a la luz cuando a menudo acudían lugareños al rey para explicar lo que estaba sucediendo.

― Todo mi cultivo se ha secado. ― explicó un agricultor.- No ha faltado agua ni abono y el tiempo ha acompañado.

― Todo mi ganado ha muerto. Así, sin más.

Tras numerosas visitas de ese tipo. La princesa se sentó con su padre a tratar el tema. Finalmente accedió a contratar a un grupo de buena reputación, que pudiera ayudarles a encontrar la causa de todas aquellas cosas extrañas que estaban aconteciendo.

"Sin embargo, sigue preocupada".

Sora salió de la alcoba con una tenue sonrisa. Mimi quería decirle que una princesa no debía vestir así, pero no se lo dijo. Ella llevaba un sencillo vestido verde, que no le importaba manchar al subir o al bajar del caballo. Salieron en silencio del palacio, bajo la atenta mirada de los guardias.

― ¿Os acompañamos, alteza?

― No hace falta. Vamos a la entrada y Mimi me acompaña.

Mimi guiñó el ojo con coquetería al guardia, que se sonrojó ante aquel gesto.

― Mimi… ― la reprendió. ― Tienes que dejar de hacer eso.

― Por nada del mundo. ― respondió con una sonrisa. ― Me encanta ver lo que puedo provocar en un hombre. ― hizo una pausa. ― Además, debes reconocer que era guapo.

Mientras descendían con sus caballos, algunas de las personas con las que se encontraban por el camino se inclinaban con una leve reverencia para saludarlas. Sora respondía con una leve sonrisa.

― ¿Cómo crees que serán esos guerreros? ― preguntó Sora.

― Si los ha contratado tu padre. ― dijo con demasiada confianza. ― Quiero decir, el rey. Serán un grupo de hombres mayores, repletos de cicatrices y armados hasta los dientes.

Su amiga rió ante aquella afirmación. Ambas eran amigas desde que eran pequeñas. Las dos eran hijas únicas y pasaban juntas la mayor parte del tiempo. Al pertenecer a una de las familias más ricas de Terra, Mimi había estudiado con Sora. Lo único en lo que ella no participaba era en las clases de esgrima ni las de arco. Consideraba que una dama no debía ensuciarse de esa forma. Si había una guerra, no sería ella la que lucharía en el frente.

Se encontraban cerca de la puerta de entrada. Mimi no veía a ningún grupo de hombres como el que le había descrito a su amiga. A lo mejor eran mucho más mayores de lo que se había imaginado y todavía no habían llegado.

― No los veo. ― dijo Mimi bufando. ― Mira que hacer esperar a la princesa.

― Allí. ― dijo Sora señalando hacia un lugar. ― Da la sensación de que estan esperando a alguien.

Mimi miró hacia donde señalaba su amiga. Era un grupo de tres chicos, un par de años mayores que ellas. Uno de ellos era más alto que el resto, con la piel pálida y llevaba en los ojos una cosa que Mimi no había visto nunca. Tenía el pelo azul y un aire extremadamente nervioso. Los otros dos eran más bajos, pero completamente distintos. Uno era rubio, con unos llamativos ojos azules y la espalda ancha. Parecía distante y frío. El otro chico, algo más musculoso que el rubio, miraba con visible admiración hacia todas partes. Tenía el pelo corto castaño y alborotado y unos ojos oscuros que iban a juego con su piel tostada.

― Madre mía. ― dijo Mimi sin aliento. ― Son muy guapos.

* * *

 _ **Taichi**_

* * *

― Puede que finalmente haya sido toda una equivocación. ― dijo Joe cuando llevaban unos minutos de pie esperando. ― Me resultaba extraño que el rey nos contrate, apenas llevamos un año en activo. Habrá guerreros y compañías que estarán más preparados que nosotros.

― Joe… ― empezó a decir Taichi.

― No es ninguna equivocación. ― dijo Matt adelantándose. ― Los guardias han dicho que esperemos. Vendrá la propia princesa a recibirnos. Tai, procura no comportarte como un idiota.

― ¡Oye! ― dijo molesto. ― Con alguien de la realeza ni pensarlo. Por lo menos sin su consentimiento.

Yamato golpeó a Tai en el hombro. Estaba seguro de que iba a dejarles marca. Se disponía a devolverle el golpe cuando Joe llamó su atención.

― ¡Mirad!

Taichi observó a las dos desconocidas que se acercaban hacia ellos montadas en caballos. Una de ellas tenía el pelo pelirrojo, cortado a la altura de los hombros, con unos enormes ojos de color rubí y con varias pecas que adornaban su rostro. Era una chica muy hermosa, pero el vestuario que llevaba no le hacía ningún favor. La otra chica destacaba más. Vestía un sencillo vestido verde y llevaba su larga melena castaña suelta. Su piel era clara y sonreía hacia ellos.

Ambas descendieron de sus caballos. Pese a que nunca habían tenido contacto con personas de un estatus tan elevado, los tres sabían que debían inclinarse. Dedicaron una breve reverencia. Taichi se acercó a la chica castaña, cogió su mano y la besó con delicadeza, pues creía que era la forma adecuada de dirigirse a una princesa.

― Majestad. Es un placer que hayáis contactado con este humilde grupo. ― pudo sentir como Yamato bufaba detrás de él. ― Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos…

Se detuvo en seco al percibir como lo que había empezado siendo una breve risa, se convirtió en una sonora carcajada por parte de la princesa. Los tres miraron desconcertados a la chica que se reía de Taichi.

― Quizá has utilizado demasiadas florituras. ― apuntó Joe.

― No, no. Nada de eso. ― dijo la castaña sin dejar de reír. ― Yo no soy la princesa. Es ella.

Señaló con la cabeza a la chica que se encontraba detrás de ella. Taichi sintió como sus mejillas adquirían un tono rojizo.

― Yo… no creía que ella fuera la princesa. ― empezó a decir nervioso. ― No viste como tal.

La chica pelirroja le dedicó una mirada de desdén y pasó de largo. Sintió como Yamato le daba un puntapié en el trasero.

― Idiota. ― le dijo en voz baja.

― Sed bienvenidos. ― dijo con voz amable. ― Yo soy Sora y ella es Mimi.

― Un placer. ― dijeron los tres a la vez.

― Siento haberos recibido así. Pero me gusta vestir de este modo cuando monto a caballo. Y tengo clase arco en breve.

Taichi se sentía cada vez más avergonzado, había empezado aquella relación laboral con muy mal pie.

― Os acompañaremos a vuestras alcobas. ― continuó la princesa. ― Allí podréis tomar un baño y cambiar esos ropajes que lleváis.

― Tenéis alcobas con vistas al jardín. ― dijo Mimi con una sonrisa. ― Os gustarán mucho.

― ¡Guardias! ― dijo Sora. ― Llevad a nuestros caballos a los establos. Acompañaremos a pie a nuestros invitados.

Durante el camino de ascenso la princesa solo dedicaba palabras a Joe y Yamato, intentando mantener el mínimo contacto con él. La chica castaña iba a su lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

― ¿Qué os resulta tan divertido? ― preguntó molesto.

― Por favor, nada de formalismos. ― dijo. ― La princesa suele ser muy paciente. Pero con tu presentación, has agotado todo el buen humor que tenía hoy.

Taichi volvió a sentirse mal por aquello. Había juzgado a una persona por su forma de vestir. La chica castaña percibió la desazón del muchacho.

― No te preocupes. Luego se divertirá al recordarlo. Yo también soy muy dura con ella cuando se pone esa ropa. Parece una mugrienta.

Taichi se escandalizó al escuchar lo que castaña decía de la princesa.

― Yo puedo decir estas cosas. Soy su mejor amiga.

Dejó al muchacho solo y se acercó a su amiga, cogiéndola con cariño del brazo. Joe y Yamato ralentizaron el paso.

― Has acabado siendo un idiota.


	4. - Capítulo 3 -

**Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esto es escrito por puro entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Yamato**

* * *

Observaba a Tai con una enorme sonrisa. El fatídico encuentro con la princesa había hecho que los ánimos del optimista amigo fueran por los suelos. Taichi miraba con detenimiento la habitación, con una sencilla toalla envolviendo la parte inferior del cuerpo. Escuchaba como Joe cantaba dentro del baño. Miró a su amigo y la ropa que había tendida en la cama.

― Esto no nos pega nada. ― dijo Yamato. ― Es ropa de gente rica.

― No me disgusta del todo.

― No le des más vueltas a lo que ha sucedido antes. A mí me ha parecido divertido.

Taichi se quitó la toalla con indiferencia y se la lanzó, haciendo que chocara contra el rostro de Yamato. La apartó de un manotazo y miró a su amigo. Taichi escogió unos pantalones marrones y una sencilla camisa azul.

― ¡Qué suave! Huele muy bien.

Yamato rió ante aquel comentario y se dispuso a vestirse. Escogió unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa de color verde aceituna. La canción que Joe cantaba se escuchaba cada vez peor.

― Va a conseguir que nos echen. ― dijo Taichi molesto.

― En las últimas posadas no pudimos bañarnos. Deja que disfrute un poco.

Taichi se apoyó en el marco de la ventana.

― La chica castaña, Mimi. ― dijo en voz baja. ― Tenía razón. Estas vistas son increíbles.

Yamato se acercó a su amigo e inspeccionó el paisaje. Desde su alcoba apreciaban con detalle el hermoso jardín del palacio. Vislumbro las casas de la ciudad y el frondoso bosque que rodeaba el reino.

― Es un sitio muy bonito.

― ¿Qué crees que hemos venido a hacer aquí?

― Exterminar ratas seguro que no. ― dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Joe se había envuelto la toalla como si de una mujer se tratase. Yamato contuvo la risa, pero Taichi fue incapaz de hacerlo.

― Majestad por favor, cubríos vuestras vergüenzas. ― dijo Tai con sorna.

― No me importa. Vuestras burlas no me afectan. ¿Tengo que ponerme esto?

Ambos amigos asintieron y continuaron observando el paisaje. Joe se sentó a su lado, con unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa blanca.

― ¿Esa es la princesa? ― dijo mirando hacia abajo.

Yamato observó el lugar que señalaba Joe. La muchacha pelirroja estaba enzarzada en una pelea con un hombre el doble de grande que ella. Sus espadas entrechocaban y ambos se movían con rapidez. La muchacha tenía buenos reflejos y estaba en mejor forma que su contrincante.

― Tai, yo me lo pensaría dos veces antes de volverme a meter con ella.

Taichi hizo caso omiso de sus palabras. Seguía observando con atención la escena.

* * *

 **Sora**

* * *

Se introdujo en la bañera con un largo suspiro. El entrenamiento la había dejado agotada. Debía reconocer que había sido un ejercicio intenso y que había pagado sus frustraciones con su entrenador.

― Carai princesa, hacía tiempo que no entrenabáis así. ― le había dicho sorprendido Josef.

― Gracias. Hoy necesitaba descargarme.

Metió la cabeza bajo el agua. Le gustaba la sensación de ser envuelta completamente por el agua, pues le daba sensación de tranquilidad. Pensó en los muchachos que había contratado su padre y, de forma automática, le vino a la mente el comentario que había realizado el chico castaño. Salió a la superficie de visible mal humor.

― Idiota. ― dijo para sí misma.

En su opinión esos chicos no presentaban una imágen de rudos guerreros. Para empezar, no eran mucho más mayores que ella. Tampoco tenían marcas que indicaran que habían participado en guerras.

― Debería darles una oportunidad. Padre los ha contratado por algún motivo.

Llamaron a la puerta con suavidad.

― Adelante.

Se asomó Aiko, su joven criada. Mostraba una sonrisa incómoda.

― Disculpe las molestias alteza. Su amiga Mimi está aquí.

― Déjame entrar Aiko.

Escuchó la voz de Mimi por detrás y la incomodidad de su criada.

― Déjala pasar Aiko. No se marchará hasta que no me vea.

― De acuerdo. ― hizo una leve reverencia. ― Le he dejado el vestido para la cena en la cama.

Apenas hubo cerrado la puerta Mimi entró dando saltos.

― ¿Todavía en la bañera?

― Eso parece.

― ¿Te gusta?

Mimi dio una vuelta sobre sí misma para que Sora pudiera contemplar el vestido que llevaba puesto. Llevaba un elegante vestido de gasa de color rosa claro, con un escote poco pronunciado en forma de corazón. Se había recogido el pelo y algunos mechones caían desenfadados sobre su rostro. Realmente estaba preciosa.

― Estás impresionante, Mimi. ― dijo con sinceridad.

― Lo sé. ― respondió con una sonrisa. ― No todos los días hacemos cenas en el palacio con unos hombres tan guapos.

Sora asintió sin mucho entusiasmo y salió del agua.

― Pásame una toalla, por favor.

Mimi hizo lo que le había pedido y miró con descaro su cuerpo desnudo.

― Amiga, tienes un cuerpo envidiable. ― dijo con admiración. ― Lástima que te empeñes en ponerte siempre ropa tan poco femenina.

― Mimi, lo hago por los entrenamientos.

― Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas. ― dijo con una sonrisa. ― Pero esta noche tienes que estar preciosa.

Salieron a la alcoba de Sora y Mimi miró con desaprobación el sencillo vestido que había sobre su cama.

― Esto es inadmisible. No puedes ponerte esto, así no vas a impresionar a nadie. ¿Quién lo ha escogido? ¿Aiko? ― tocó el vestido con el ceño fruncido. ― Si ha sido ella, deberías plantearte cambiar de criada.

― No quiero impresionar a nadie. ― dijo ofendida. ― Y el vestido lo he escogido yo.

― No te lo vas a poner. ― dijo con seguridad.

― ¿Me estás dando órdenes? ― preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

― Sugiero, amiga, sugiero. ― respondió con una sonrisa.

Se dirigió a su vestidor decidida.

― Pero si aquí tienes vestidos preciosos. ― la miró con cara de cachorro. ― Anda, sé buena y deja que hoy sea yo la que decida cómo vestirte.

Sora sopesó la idea durante unos segundos. Estaba a punto de rechazar la propuesta de su amiga. Pensó que sería buena idea dejar que Mimi disfrutara con aquello que tanto le gustaba.

― De acuerdo.

Estaba convencida que se acabaría arrepintiendo. Mimi empezó a dar saltos de alegría.

― ¡Genial!

― Pero no te excedas. No me gusta llamar la atención.

― Confía en mí. ― le dijo guiñando un ojo con descaro.

* * *

 **Taichi**

* * *

El salón estaba elegantemente decorado. Había una única mesa alargada para unos veinte comensales aproximadamente. En la mesa varios criados empezaron a poner platos repletos de comida. Se le hacía la boca agua solo con el olor de la comida. Intuyó que Yamato y Joe pensaban lo mismo, pues se giraron a ver la mesa con detenimiento.

― Nunca he comido con gente de tan alto estatus. ― dijo. ― ¿Y si no sé comer bien?

― Comes como un animal. ― reconoció Yamato. ― Utiliza los cubiertos, creo que con eso bastará.

Empezó a entrar gente en la sala.

― Ese debe ser el rey. ― dijo Joe.

― ¿Lo has adivinado por la corona? ― preguntó con sorna.

Joe estaba dispuesto a replicar, pero el susodicho se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa amable.

― Sed bienvenidos. ― dijo con sinceridad. ― Soy Haruhiko.

Los tres amigos se inclinaron con una breve reverencia a modo de saludo.

― Nosotros somos Joe, Yamato y yo soy Taichi.

― Un placer. Si no os importa, os presentaré a las personas más cercanas. Esta noche me acompañan algunos generales y ministros. Pues debo tratar varios temas con ellos. Después de la cena nos reuniremos en el salón para poder hablar del motivo por el que estáis aquí.

― De acuerdo. ― dijo Yamato.

― Espero que disfrutéis de la cena. Comed cuanto os plazca. Nos vemos después.

Se marchó a paso lento y tranquilo. Tai miró con una enorme sonrisa a sus dos amigos.

― Ha dicho que podemos comer cuanto queramos. No hará falta que lo repita dos veces.

― Tampoco deberíamos pasarnos. ― dijo Joe.

― No queremos parecer unos muertos de hambre. ― reconoció Yamato.

― Somos guerreros y vamos a ser contratados por el rey. ― dijo Tai. ― Debemos alimentarnos bien para poder cumplir con nuestra misión.

Se dirigieron a la mesa y decidieron sentarse en una de las esquinas, puesto que no querían que el rey dejara de hablar de aquellos asuntos que tenía pendientes. La chica castaña apareció por la puerta con un bonito vestido rosa.

― Está muy guapa. ― dijo Joe.

Yamato y Tai asintieron ante aquella afirmación. Mimi se acercó a saludar a un hombre y una mujer con cariño.

"Serán sus padres".

Hizo una reverencia al rey y les dedicó una enorme sonrisa al verlos. Se dirigió a su lado con paso presto.

― Casi no os reconozco con esa ropa. ― dijo con demasiada sinceridad. ― Espero que hayáis tirado esos trapos viejos que llevábais puestos.

Joe abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante aquel comentario.

― Es una broma. ― dijo Mimi para relajar el ambiente. ― ¡Ahí está!

Miró hacía la puerta con una enorme sonrisa. Yamato, Joe y Tai hicieron lo mismo. Sora entraba por la puerta con un bonito vestido azul claro. Le quedaba ceñido por la parte superior y caía en varias capas sueltas. El vestido llevaba algunas flores cosidas. Llevaba el pelo suelto, con algunas flores enganchadas.

― Ahora sí que parece una princesa. ― dijo Tai en voz alta.

"Y yo le he dicho que no lo parecía… Está realmente preciosa".

Yamato y Joe lo fulminaron con la mirada. Mimi en cambio esbozó una sonrisa.

― Tranquilo, no le diré lo que acabas de decir.

Sora estaba ligeramente sonrojada. Tai supuso que se debía a que en ese momento era el centro de atención. Saludó a su padre con un cálido beso en la mejilla. Al encontrar a Mimi sonrió.

Los tres amigos se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia a modo de saludo. Mimi rió al ver aquella escena.

― Estáis muy hermosa. ― dijo Tai a modo de cumplido.

Sora esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

― ¿Parezco ahora una princesa?

Tai miró al suelo avergonzado.

― Le pedimos disculpas por lo que ha sucedido antes. ― dijo Joe.

― Tai no suele pensar antes de hablar. ― dijo Yamato.

― Vamos, no seáis tan duros. ― dijo Mimi con una sonrisa. ― A mí me ha hecho gracia, Sora Yo soy la primera que siempre te dice que debes vestir acorde a tu clase.

― No os preocupéis. ― dijo Sora mirando a Tai. ― No seréis juzgado por el desafortunado comentario.

― Me alegro. ― respondió. ― Me gustaría poder probar esta deliciosa comida antes de cualquier juicio o castigo.

Sora sonrió ante aquel comentario. Ahora que la veía de cerca, era mucho más hermosa de lo que había imaginado en un principio. La miró con detenimiento hasta que se percató que ella correspondía su mirada con cierto nerviosismo. Yamato le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo.

― Es una princesa. ― dijo en voz baja. ― Deja de mirarla así.

Taichi asintió con una sonrisa y se dispuso a probar los manjares que tenía delante.


	5. - Capítulo 4 -

**Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Joe**

* * *

La cena había sido realmente exquisita. Joe nunca había probado manjares tan deliciosos. Habría estado comiendo aquello durante horas y, cuando llegó el turno de los postres, apenas le cabía otro bocado más.

― Espera, no te lleves el plato. ― dijo Tai a uno de los criados.

Antes de que el chico pudiera responder, Taichi cogió el plato y se lo puso delante. Yamato cerró los ojos, visiblemente molesto por el comportamiento de su amigo. Joe sonrió al ver que las chicas que estaban a su lado se tomaban aquel gesto con humor. Mimi le dio un ligero codazo para captar su atención.

― ¿Siempre come así? ― preguntó demasiado cerca de él.

Se sonrojó considerablemente. Nunca había estado tan cerca de una chica, y menos de una chica tan guapa.

― Eh, bueno...la verdad es que suele comer mucho.

Sora se levantó con cuidado y se acercó a su padre.

― Tai, te va a sentar mal. ― dijo Yamato con dureza.

― El último bocado, lo prometo. Todo esto está de muerte.

El rey y la princesa se acercaron a ellos.

― Acompañadnos. Nos reuniremos en el otro salón.

Los tres amigos se levantaron.

― ¿Quién tiene dos salones? ― preguntó Tai con sorpresa.

― Parece que los reyes. ― dijo Yamato con indiferencia.

― Muchachos, yo me despido aquí. ― dijo Mimi. ― Nos vemos mañana en el desayuno.

Se despidió con una sonrisa amable. Joe la siguió con la mirada.

― Guapa,¿eh?. ― preguntó Tai.

― Sí, sí que lo es.

Entraron en un salón más pequeño que el anterior. El rey les hizo una señal para que tomaran asiento.

― Bien. ¿Habéis disfrutado de la cena?

― Mucho señor. ― dijo Tai.

― Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad. ― añadió Joe.

― No se merecen. ― hizo una pausa. ― Os preguntaréis el motivo por el que os he hecho venir.

― Sentimos curiosidad, la verdad. ― dijo Yamato.

― Veréis. ― empezó diciendo. ― Desde hace unos meses están ocurriendo acontecimientos extraños. Mi hija insiste en que las cosas están cambiando. La verdad es que he de reconocer que suceden cosas con explicación poco razonable.

― ¿Cómo qué? ― preguntó Joe.

― Los cultivos empiezan a desaparecer. Mueren sin motivo aparente.

― Las lluvias han sido las esperadas en cualquier año de cultivo y la tierra parecía fértil. ― dijo la princesa con seriedad.

― ¿Y pese a todo se están perdiendo los cultivos? ― preguntó Yamato.

― Así es. ― dijo el rey. ― Además el ganado enferma y muere.

― ¿Cómo podemos ayudar nosotros? ― preguntó Tai.

― Personalmente no considero que deba ser algo que nos preocupe, pues siempre han habido enfermedades.

― Esto no es una enfermedad, padre. ― dijo la princesa.

― Claro,cielo.

Joe consideró que el rey le daba la razón a su hija para que estuviera más tranquila, pero no parecía que la tomara realmente en serio.

― Quiero que descubráis qué sucede. Id a la ciudad de Asylum. Allí se encuentran los sabios.

― El gran consejo. ― dijo Joe.

― Ellos os ayudarán. Sabrán hacia dónde debéis buscar. ― dijo el rey. ― Una vez lo sepáis todo, volvéis. ― miró a su hija. ― Así se quedará más tranquila.

Sora apretó los puños con fuerza, visiblemente molesta. Joe pensó que no iba a contrariar a su padre delante de ellos.

― Tomad el día de mañana para descansar. Lo tendréis todo preparado para que partáis al día siguiente.

― De acuerdo, majestad. ― dijo Yamato.

― Sentíos con total libertad. El castillo es vuestro.

― Gracias. ― dijeron Tai y Joe a la vez.

― Podemos dar la reunión por finalizada. Nos veremos mañana.

― Buenas noches.

Joe miró por última vez a la princesa antes de cerrar la puerta, su rostro reflejaba dolor.

― Ella no parece muy contenta. ― expuso.

― Es evidente que su padre no la toma en serio. ― dijo Yamato. ― Es una misión muy tonta.

― Todo para dejar tranquila a la princesa. - añadió Tai.

― Aún así… ― empezó a decir Joe.

Ambos amigos lo observaron con curiosidad.

― Son cosas por las que hay que preocuparse. A mí no me parecen tonterías.

― Es evidente que lo hace para que ella deje de quejarse. ― observó Yamato.

― Nos quedaremos con lo positivo. ― dijo Tai. ― Será una misión sencilla y nos pagarán por ello.

Los dos amigos se dirigieron hacia sus alcobas. Joe miró de nuevo la puerta del salón, él compartía la preocupación de la princesa.

* * *

 **Sora**

* * *

Esperó a que el chico con las lentes (así le había dicho él que se llamaban) cerrara la puerta con cuidado. Observó a su padre visiblemente molesta. No parecía darse cuenta de cómo la había hecho sentir.

― ¿Sucede algo? ― preguntó.

― ¿De verdad no se ha dado cuenta? ― dijo enfadada. ― Todo esto os sigue pareciendo una tontería, un capricho.

― De ser así no los hubiera hecho llamar.

― Claro. Es evidente que te preocupa tanto la situación que has llamado a los guerreros más formidables del reino.

― No te equivoques, Sora. ― dijo con seriedad. ― Percibo tu preocupación y al hacerles venir espero que puedan encontrar una solución que alivie tu pesar. ― la tomó de la mano con cariño. ― Yo no creo que sea una situación de la que debamos preocuparnos.

Sora agachó la cabeza con tristeza.

― No puedo enviar partidas con mis mejores hombres. Necesito que protejan el reino.

― De acuerdo, padre.

― Que no te engañen sus apariencias. Son varias las personas de confianza que me han recomendado esta banda. No es una misión complicada, pero no por ello voy a enviar a cualquiera.

Aquellas palabras hicieron reflexionar a Sora. Era consciente de que su padre la tomaba (más o menos) en serio. No sabía si los había hecho llamar para que dejara de preocuparse o porque realmente él mismo empezaba a considerar que lo que sucedía no era normal. No había visto a los chicos muy ilusionados con la misión o, por lo menos, no lo habían reflejado con entusiasmo. En ese momento supo que si quería descubrir todo lo que sucedía, ella misma debería comprobarlo.

― Les acompañaré. ― dijo en voz alta.

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó su padre.

― Voy a ir con ellos.

― Ni hablar. Eso no es una posibilidad. ― dijo su padre con dureza.

― Padre, quiero descubrir qué es lo que está sucediendo. Tengo la sensación de que debo hacerlo yo misma.

― Eres una princesa, tu lugar está aquí.

― Hace un momento habíais dicho que no era una misión complicada.

Su padre quiso objetar. Parecía arrepentido por las palabras que había expresado con anterioridad. Se acercó a él y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

― Tengo diecinueve años. Sé luchar con la espada y el arco, podré defenderme. ― expresó con una sonrisa. ― Hay que llegar hasta Asylum y reunirse con el consejo. No es algo complicado.

Su padre asintió.

― Nunca has sido una princesa convencional.

Dijo aquello con total sinceridad.

― Siempre te ha gustado montar a caballo, luchar y conocer cosas nuevas. Siempre has sido muy curiosa. ― apretó su mano con más fuerza. ― Tu madre siempre decía que algún día querrías volar. Que eras demasiado inquieta.

A Sora se le humedecieron los ojos al recordar a su madre. Había muerto hacía cinco años, pero su ausencia seguía siendo enorme. Ella se había ido recuperando poco a poco, pero su padre todavía tenía un gran pesar.

― Padre…

― No te equivoques, cielo. Te pareces tanto a ella...

Sora abrazó a su padre con cariño. Éste le acarició el cabello con suavidad.

― Puedes ir. ― dijo en su oído.

― Gracias.

― Pero que alguien de palacio te acompañe. No estoy dispuesto a que te suceda nada.

― De acuerdo. ― dijo con una sonrisa.

― Mañana prepararemos todas las cosas. Hay varias jornadas hasta Asylum.


	6. - Capítulo 5 -

**Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Mimi**

* * *

A medida que Sora narraba la conversación que mantuvo la noche anterior con su padre, más se le desencajaba la mandíbula. Habían terminado de desayunar hacía un par de horas y Mimi había decidido acompañar a Sora con su entrenamiento de arco. La princesas desprendía un aura mucho más tranquila y alegre que la de las últimas semanas. La pelirroja tensó el arco y se concentró en la diana. La flecha salió disparada y dio justo en el centro. Mimi enarcó una ceja, hacía tiempo que no tenía tan buena puntería.

― Sora, querida. ― dijo intentando captar su atención. ― ¿Te das cuenta de lo que pretendes hacer?

― Claro. ― dijo con entusiasmo. ― Voy a acompañar a esos guerreros a Asylum. Voy a descubrir qué sucede.

― Eres una princesa.

Sora bufó.

― Soy mucho más que una princesa.

― Tu lugar es el palacio. Celebrar comidas. grandes bailes, recibir audiencias y presentar siempre un aspecto impecable.

― ¿No te das cuenta de lo aburrido que suena?

― ¿Aburrido? ― dijo dolida. ― ¡Es una maravilla! Solo tienes que preocuparte del vestido que debes ponerte, del príncipe con el que debes casarte, de tocar algún instrumento…

― Mimi, basta. ― dijo con seriedad. ― Este tema no admite discusión.

― No quiero discutir.

― Por supuesto que no. Yo no veo mi vida tan maravillosa como tú la ves. ― dijo sentándose sobre la hierba. ― Hago todos los días lo mismo. Lo más interesante es cuando salgo al bosque con mi caballo. ― hizo una pausa. ― Cuando sea mayor y deba ser reina, sé que tendré que cumplir con todas esas responsabilidades. ¿Qué hay de malo en que quiera descubrir qué sucede? Me preocupa verdaderamente.

Mimi la observó con detenimiento. Sora siempre hablaba de lo mucho que le gustaría vivir aventuras. Cuando eran pequeñas siempre la obligaba a adentrarse en lo jardines, imaginando que luchaban contra monstruos.

― Está bien. ― dijo. ― Tienes razón.

― Claro que la tengo. ― dijo con seguridad. ― ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

― ¿Te das cuenta de que dormirás a la intemperie?

― Mimi…

― De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Tu padre te deja ir sin más?

― Quiere que alguien del palacio venga conmigo.

― ¿En quién has pensado? ― preguntó con curiosidad.

― Bueno… ― empezó a decir Sora. ― Me gustaría que me acompañaras.

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó Mimi escandalizada. ― No, no, no, no.

― Será divertido.

― Divertido no es precisamente la palabra que me viene a la cabeza. ― dijo enfurruñada.

― Vamos a Asylum, descubrimos qué sucede y volvemos. Serán unos días. Una semana como mucho.

― Sora, yo no soy una mujer de mundo. Soy mujer de mansión.

― Estoy segura de que terminarás arrepintiéndote si no vienes. ― la miró con una sonrisa burlona. ― Además, ¿qué vas a hacer todos estos días sin mí?

Reconoció que Sora había dado en el clavo. Tampoco es que Mimi hubiera salido mucho del reino en los últimos años y, debía admitir, que su vida resultaba bastante rutinaria.

― Bueno, puedo vivir sin ti algunos días. ― dijo intentando aparentar seguridad. ― Podría pasar más tiempo con Hanako y Akane.

Sora río al escuchar aquellos nombres.

― Pero si no las soportas.

Mimi pensó en las dos jóvenes. Siempre hablaban a gritos y gesticulaban en exceso. Además eran unas cotillas. No entendía porque Sora decía que se parecían a ella.

― Tienes razón, no las soporto. ― hizo un gesto dramático. ― Está bien, iré. Pero voy porque me estás obligando. Tendré que convivir durante algunos días con esos chicos tan guapos.

― Mimi. ― dijo Sora riendo.

Mimi se sentó al lado de Sora, abandonando el banco en el que se encontraba hasta ese momento. No le importaba manchar el vestido.

― Debes reconocer que son muy guapos. Los tres.

Sora sopesó las palabras que iban a salir de su boca.

― Son atractivos, sí.

― Y sigue sin caerte bien el castaño.

― ¿Qué? ― dijo nerviosa. ― No es eso. ¿Oíste lo que dijo sobre mí?

― Sora, debes reconocer que yo tengo aspecto de princesa. Tu parecías mi sirvienta.

Sora la empujó y Mimi cayó sobre la hierba riendo.

― Tranquila. Anoche vieron que eras un princesa de cabeza a los pies. Estabas muy guapa.

― Iba demasiado arreglada.

― Shh… ― dijo dando la conversación por cerrada. ― Si hoy va a ser mi último día en este palacio, quiero recostarme sobre tu cómoda cama un buen rato. No sé cuando podré volver a dormir bajo techo.

Ambas se incorporaron y se cogieron del brazo con cariño. Sora la miró con incredulidad.

― Mimi, deja de ser tan dramática. Llevaré dinero. No te faltará de nada.

* * *

 **Yamato**

* * *

El sol empezaba a ponerse. Yamato observaba el entrenamiento de Taichi y Joe. Algunas mujeres se encontraban cerca, admirando a los jóvenes con descaro. Tai disfrutaba de la presencia femenina y del interés que despertaban, pero Joe se movía nervioso.

Todavía no había asimilado que la princesa y la otra chica fueran a ir con ellos. El rey se había reunido con los tres hacía apenas unas horas para darles la información.

― No os dará problemas. Sabe cuidar de sí misma.

Tai no había recibido la noticia con mucho entusiasmo y, debía reconocer que, a él mismo tampoco le ilusionaba en exceso. No le gustaba tener que estar pendiente de otras personas, y más cuando una de esas personas pertenecía a la realeza-

"Si le sucede algo, el rey nos matará".

Escuchó unos aplausos. Tai tenía la espada apoyada en el cuello de Joe, lo que significaba que el entrenamiento había terminado. Ambos muchachos se sentaron junto a él, visiblemente exhaustos.

― Me gusta tener admiradoras. ― dijo Tai sonriendo al público femenino.

― Yo me he puesto muy nervioso. No sé qué miran.

― ¡Hola! ― dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

La princesa se encontraba de pie detrás de ellos. Llevaba unos vasos y una botella de vino.

― Alteza. ― dijeron los tres a la vez.

― Vais a tener que dejar de llamarme así a partir de ahora. ― dijo Sora con una sonrisa amable. ― No quiero que llamemos mucho la atención.

En ese aspecto en concreto ella tenía razón. No podían ir proclamando por ahí que iban con la princesa, podrían atraer a curiosos o incluso a bandidos. Estaba seguro de que mucha gente no sabía cómo era la princesa físicamente, de hecho él mismo no lo supo hasta la noche anterior.

Mimi apareció poco después con los vasos que faltaban.

― ¿Y esto? ― preguntó Yamato mirando el vino.

― Vamos a admirarlo. ― dijo Mimi. ― Aquí no nos bebemos el vino.

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que la chica castaña le tomaba el pelo.

― Entiendo.

Sora dio un ligero codazo a Mimi.

― Vais a tener que acostumbraros. Mimi es así. ― dijo intentando excusarla. ― Quiero que brindemos, para conocernos mejor y para que todo salga bien.

Quitó el tapón de la botella con cuidado y sirvió una pequeña cantidad de vino en cada uno de los vasos. La princesa se puso en pie y levantó su copa. El resto de asistentes la imitaron.

― Por la misión y por nosotros. ― dijo con una sonrisa. ― Antes de beber debéis mirar a vuestro interlocutor a los ojos, es algo que trae suerte.

Uno a uno todos se miraron a los ojos. Chocaron sus copas y bebieron.

― Genial, ritual de iniciación realizado con éxito. ― dijo Mimi. ― Tengo que marcharme, mis padres han organizado una cena de despedida. ― guiñó un ojo a su amiga. ― Ya sabes lo dramáticos que pueden llegar a ser.

― Me hago una idea. ― dijo Sora.

― Nos vemos mañana.

Se despidieron de ella. Sora observó a los chicos durante unos instantes y se sentó.

― No me he empeñado en acompañaros para vigilar vuestro trabajo. Ni porque no confíe en vosotros. ― dijo.

― En ningún momento hemos pensado algo así. ― dijo Joe.

Mentía. Claro que habían barajado esa posibilidad.

― Tampoco resultaré un estorbo. Haré caso a todo lo que digáis. Pese a que la última palabra la tendré yo.

Taichi asintió con una sonrisa.

― No esperamos menos de una princesa.

― ¿Qué esperáis encontrar? ― preguntó Yamato mirándola directamente a los ojos.

― Explicaciones. ― dijo con tristeza. ― Quiero descubrir qué sucede realmente. Quiero que me tomen en serio.

― Os ayudaremos en todo lo posible. ― dijo Joe.

― Os lo agradezco de corazón. ― respondió ella con sinceridad. ― A vuestro regreso seréis debidamente recompensados. No pagaréis nada mientras dure la misión. ― se levantó del suelo y los miró de nuevo. ― Es hora de que yo también regrese. Nos vemos mañana a primera hora. Buenas noches.

― Descansad. ― dijo Yamato.

Los tres esperaron a que la joven se encontrara a una distancia prudencial.

― ¿Vosotros qué creeis que encontraremos? ― preguntó Yamto.

― Nada. Creo que esto no va a servir de nada. ― dijo Tai. ― Lo mejor del viaje va a ser la compañía de ellas. ― reconoció.

― Yo creo tampoco la tomáis en serio. Es evidente que sus preocupaciones tienen fundamento. Ella quiere conocer el origen de aquello que la aflige.

― Qué bonito Joe. ― dijo Tai bostezando.

― A veces eres un auténtico idiota. ― dijo con desprecio.

― Sí que lo es. ― corroboró Yamato. ― Aún así, en cuanto lleguemos a Asylum podremos descubrir todo lo que sucede.

― ¿Y todo esto no habría terminado ya si hubieran enviado una paloma mensajera preguntado qué sucede?

― Tai. ― empezó a decir Joe. ― El consejo no se dirige a nadie por correspondencia. Ellos ven lo que sucede en todo el mundo, no pueden estar advirtiendo a cada uno de forma individual.

― Es verdad. ― dijo Yamato. ― Todo aquel que desea saber algo se dirige allí en persona.

― Genial. ― dijo mientras se ponía de pie. ― Me encanta hacer turismo.


	7. - Capítulo 6 -

**Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Joe**

* * *

Habían iniciado su recorrido unas horas atrás, cuando el sol apenas empezaba a asomar por el horizonte. Quedaba poco para que llegara el invierno y las mañanas comenzaban a ser cada vez más frías. A su lado iban Yamato y Tai, montados en dos caballos. La princesa y la joven castaña cerraban aquella pequeña comitiva. Habían calculado que a paso raudo y parando únicamente cuando fuera necesario, llegarían a Asylum en un par de días.

― Todo eso contando que no encontremos distracciones a lo largo del camino. ― había dicho Yamato con seriedad antes de partir.

― ¿Distracciones? ― preguntó Mimi confusa.

― Los senderos no son siempre lugares seguros. ― dijo Joe.

― Exacto. ― corroboró Tai. ― A veces hay bandidos.

― ¿Bandidos? ― dijo Mimi escandalizada.

En ese momento Tai y Yamato hablaban sobre armas. También podía escuchar que Mimi se había quejado a la princesa en un par de ocasiones. Joe disfrutaba del hecho de ir a caballo. Durante los últimos meses siempre se habían desplazado a pie, debía reconocer que con el dinero que ganaban tenían para comer y dormir, no podían permitirse caprichos o grandes gastos y tres caballos no eran precisamente baratos. El sendero estaba despejado, aunque de vez en cuando se encontraban alguna persona a la que saludaban con una leve inclinación de cabeza. También le puso nervioso pensar que tenían una mayor responsabilidad con la compañía de ambas chicas. Si le sucedía algo a alguna de ellas no creía que al regresar a Terra fueran muy comprensivos con ellos. Ambas muchachas iban vestidas de forma que no llamaban la atención. Sora vestía unos pantalones marrones y unas botas altas de un color similar. Llevaba una camisa de lana amarilla con un escote anudado hasta el cuello de color rojo. Encima de la blusa llevaba un corsé marrón oscuro, que la protegía del frío y vubriendo sus hombros llevaba una capa verde oscuro. Pese a que por su vestuario no parecía una princesa, tenía un porte regio y sereno. Se había recogido el pelo hacia atrás en una trenza y una diadema dorada cruzaba su frente. Llevaba un carcaj y un arco (de gran calidad artesana) y una espada en el cinto. Mimi vestía también de forma bastante discreta. Llevaba unos pantalones de color rosáceo oscuro y unas botas altas con pelaje. Su blusa era de lana blanca, con un detalles rosados en el cuello. La capa que llevaba ella era de piel, de un marrón oscuro. Mimi prefería llevar el cabello suelto, recogiendo en dos trenzas los mechones frontales.

"Aunque no parezcan miembros de la realeza y la nobleza. Llamarán la atención por su belleza".

Continuaron sin detener su marcha durante unas horas más. A mediodía llegaron a una pequeña aldea que no tendría más de cien habitantes, algunos de ellos se encontraban trabajando en el campo. Joe consultó el mapa, era una aldea tan pequeña que ni siquiera aparecía en el mapa.

― ¿Os parece que paremos aquí a comer? ― preguntó Yamato.

― Claro. ― respondió Sora.

― Huele a comida. ― dijo Taichi. ― Allí hay una posada.

Se acercaron hasta la posada y dejaron sus caballos atados en el establo. Al entrar, sintieron el cálido ambiente. La posada estaba bastante llena, con gente comiendo o bebiendo cerveza. Mimi encontró una mesa lo suficientemente grande para que pudieran sentarse los cinco.

― ¡Qué calor! ― dijo mientra se quitaba la capa de piel.

Una camarera rubia se acercó hasta ellos.

― ¿Qué os pongo?

― Cinco copas de vino caliente y el plato del día. ― dijo Tai. ― Traed algo de pan también.

― En seguida. ― dijo ella asintiendo.

― Menudo sitio tan pintoresco. ― dijo Mimi mirando en todas direcciones.

― Me gusta. ― dijo Sora. ― Es acogedora.

― Si la vierais de noche no pensaríais lo mismo, alteza. ― dijo Yamato.

― Por favor, debéis empezar a llamarme los tres por mi nombre. ― respondió ella.

― Perdona, no es algo fácil. ― dijo Yamato.

Joe sabía a lo que su amigo se refería. Era muy complicado "olvidar" el estatus de la joven y presentar un contacto cercano, como si fueran amigos desde hace años. Mimi arrugaba la frente con desaprobación, a ella aquel sitio no parecía gustarle mucho.

― ¿Qué es ese olor tan fuerte?

― Los animales. ― dijo Joe. ― Lo que hueles son cerdos y vacas.

Se tapó la nariz con fuerza. Sora tomó su mano con cariño.

― Comeremos y nos marcharemos. Yo ya me he acostumbrado.

La camarera se acercó con las cinco jarras de vino caliente y una bandeja de pan.

― Aquí tenéis. ― dijo sin prestarles mucha atención.

― Gracias. ― dijo Sora con amabilidad.

Poco después volvió con el plato del día. Consistía en un sencillo guiso con patatas y carne estofada. No tenía nada que ver con la comida del palacio.

― Deben cambiar el cocinero o cocinera. ― dijo Mimi. ― Esta comida deja bastante que desear.

― Hemos comido cosas peores. ― dijo Tai. ― Y te aseguro que tú también lo harás.

Mimi hizo una especie de puchero. Parecía una niña pequeña.

― Y esto es el primer día… ― dijo enfurruñada.

Sora hizo caso omiso de su amiga y centró su atención en la conversación que mantenían Yamato y Tai.

― ¡Te digo que es cierto! ― gritó un hombre sentado en la mesa de atrás.

― ¿Monstruos? ― dijo su acompañante. ― Haces cientos de años que no se ven monstruos.

― Sí. Deja ya de beber.

― Os lo digo en serio, lo vi anoche en el campo.

― ¿Al salir de la posada? ― ante la afirmación del primero, todos rieron. ― Sí. Deberías dejar el vino, empiezas a perder la cabeza.

Vio que Sora también había escuchado aquella conversación, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Terminaron su guiso y Sora se levantó para ir a pagar. Joe y Tai la acompañaron mientras Yamato y Mimi preparaban los caballos.

― Aquí tenéis. ― dijo Sora. ― Agradezco su hospitalidad. Ha sido una comida verdaderamente deliciosa.

Tai rió antes aquellas palabras y la camarera miró a Sora con cara de pocos amigos.

― Sí, claro. ― dijo levantando los hombros. ― Lo que tú digas, bonita.

Mientras salían al encuentro de sus otros dos acompañantes Sora parecía confusa.

― ¿Qué le ha sentado mal?

― No solemos hacer comentarios en las posadas. ― dijo Tai. ― Vas, comes, bebes, pagas y te vas.

― No está acostumbrada, eso es todo. ― dijo Joe.

Montaron en sus caballos, dispuestos a reprender el camino.

* * *

 **Sora**

* * *

Habían continuado cabalgando durante el resto del día sin que sucediera nada digno de mención. El trayecto estaba siendo tranquilo y no habían tenido ningún encuentro indeseado. El único problema era Mimi. Desde que había empezado a atardecer no había parado de quejarse por todo.

― Estoy cansada. ― dijo. ― Me duelen las piernas y el trasero. Montar a caballo es una tortura.

― No estás acostumbrada, eso es todo. ― respondió Sora con tranquilidad. ― Cuando lleves unos días montando a caballo ni lo notarás.

― Pero está siendo todo muy aburrido. ― se quejó. ― Ahora mismo estaría tomando un baño antes de la cena.

Sora movió la cabeza. Que Mimi siempre tuviera algo de lo que quejarse no hacía que todo fuera más sencillo. Empezaba a arrepentirse de que hubiera aceptado ir.

― Mimi. ― dijo con seriedad. ― Van a ser unos días. No hagas de esto un drama.

― Si hubiéramos ido en barco volador… ― dijo Mimi.

― El último que queda en el reino lo utiliza mi padre para grandes desplazamientos. Además, tienen que hacer prototipos nuevos.

― ¿Y dónde vamos a dormir? ― preguntó de repente.

Cabalgó hasta Joe y lo miró con preocupación.

― ¿Cuándo llegaremos a la siguiente aldea?

― Mañana a primera hora. ― respondió Joe con normalidad.

― Hoy nos tocará dormir al raso. ― dijo Yamato.

―¿Qué? ― preguntó Mimi escandalizada. ― ¿En medio de un bosque? ¿Sin lecho?

― Eso parece. ― dijo Tai. ― Si oscurece no es seguro ir por el camino. Es cuando se llena de personas poco deseables.

― Deberíamos habernos quedado en la aldea de esta mañana. ― dijo Mimi cruzándose de brazos. ― Allí podríamos haber dormido.

― Eso nos hubiera retrasado mucho. ― dijo Joe.

― Nos desviaremos por aquí. ― dijo Tai adentrándose en el bosque. ― Cuando veamos algún sitio adecuado pararemos.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar un riachuelo con una buena explanada en la que detenerse.

― Este sitio es perfecto. ― dijo Yamato. ― Al estar despejado podremos ver sin problema si se acerca alguien.

Sora y Mimi ataron a los caballos, mientras los chicos recogían troncos para encender una hoguera. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de su mejor amiga para que se detuviera.

― ¿Qué?

― Mimi. Debes intentar cambiar tu actitud. ― dijo Sora con cuidado. ― Sé que la vida en palacio es más sencilla…

― Y tanto.

― Pero ellos están acostumbrados a vivir así. Puede que tu actitud no les haga sentir bien.

Mimi reflexionó durante unos instantes.

― Me he comportado como una mimada. ― dijo. ― Lo siento.

― No importa. Solo tenlo en cuenta.

― De acuerdo. ― dijo con una sonrisa.

Se reunieron con los otros tres chicos, que intentaban encender una hoguera.

― ¿Qué hacéis?

― Intentamos encender el fuego, pero no lo conseguimos. ― dijo Joe.

― Que lo haga Sora. ― dijo Mimi con una sonrisa.

― ¿Sabes encender hogueras? ― preguntó Yamato sorprendido.

― Mucho mejor. ― dijo Mimi.

Sora se sonrojó considerablemente. Todavía no les había dicho que ella tenía poderes.

― Bueno...es que…― empezó a decir.

― ¿Sabéis que por todo el mundo hay personas con el don de la magia? ― preguntó Mimi.

― Claro. ― dijo Joe. ― Hace miles de años todos los humanos tenían poderes. Ahora cada vez son menos los que tienen esas habilidades.

Tai la miró con curiosidad.

― ¿Qué sabes hacer?

― Es una tontería. ― dijo Sora. ― Puedo hacer fuego. Controlo ese elemento.

Mimi asintió.

― Hazles una demostración.

Sora cerró los ojos y se concentró, con la palma de la mano extendida. Una llama de fuego brotó de su mano y se quedó suspendida en el aire. Sora apuntó con la mano a la leña y encendió el fuego.

― Nunca había visto a nadie con poderes. ― dijo Joe.

― Hay personas que si te vieran hacer eso, no dudarían en matarte. ― dijo Tai. ― Cada vez son más los que piensan que las personas con tus capacidades son peligrosas.

Sora miró hacia el suelo con tristeza.

― No es algo que se haya extendido por el reino. Soy consciente de lo que piensa la gente.

― Tampoco es que vayas lanzando llamas de fuego por ahí. ― dijo Mimi. ― Nunca hace uso de sus poderes. Y yo tampoco.

Los tres miraron a Mimi con curiosidad.

― ¿Tú también? ― preguntó Joe.

― Sí. ― dijo Mimi.

Apoyó una mano en el suelo y cerró los ojos. Del suelo brotaron algunas flores.

― Mimi controla la tierra. ― dijo Sora. ― Puede hacer crecer plantas y árboles.

― No es un gran poder. ― respondió esta. ― Aunque tampoco es que nos hayan enseñado a utilizarlos.

― ¿Cómo lo descubristeis? ― preguntó Yamato.

― Sora quemó unas cortinas. Ahí sus padres dedujeron que no era una niña normal y corriente. ― dijo mirándola con una sonrisa. ― Yo hice crecer un rosal en el jardín.

Joe se sentó sobre una piedra, visiblemente sorprendido.

― Todavía existen personas con poderes. ― dijo en voz alta.

Después de una breve conversación, en la que Sora vio que Tai estaba especialmente callado, consiguieron pescar algunos peces que asaron al fuego.

― Mucho mejor que la comida de hoy. ― dijo Mimi.

― A Yamato se le da muy bien cocinar. ― dijo Joe con sinceridad.

Yamato miró al suelo sonrojado.

― No es para tanto.

Después de eso extendieron sus capas y se dispusieron a dormir.

― Buenas noches. ― dijeron.

Llevaba un rato dando vueltas sin poder dormir y se incorporó molesta. El suelo estaba siendo un verdadero problema a la hora de conciliar el sueño. Para su sorpresa Mimi dormía plácidamente, pues para ella había sido un día verdaderamente largo. Escuchó los suaves ronquidos de Yamato y Joe. Vio una figura sentada cerca del río.

"Tai".

* * *

 **Tai**

* * *

Alguien se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Le sorprendió ver a la princesa.

― ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? ― le preguntó ella.

― Siempre me quedo un rato despierto. ― dijo Tai.

― ¿He dicho algo que te haya sentado mal? ― preguntó en voz baja. ― No te conozco apenas, pero me pareces más hablador.

― No has hecho nada. ― respondió con sinceridad. ― Pero al descubrir lo vuestro no he podido evitar pensar en mi hermana.

― ¿Tienes una hermana? ― preguntó con una sonrisa.

― Sí. Se llama Hikari y tiene dieciséis años. ― dijo Tai. ― Es una de las mejores personas que conozco.

― Seguro que sí. ― dijo Sora. ― ¿Dónde está?

― Yamato y yo pertenecemos a una aldea muy rural, llamada Delhi.

― No la conozco. ― admitió la princesa.

― Es normal. Es mucho más pequeña que la que hemos visitado esta mañana. Yamato y yo siempre hemos estado destinados a ser dos granjeros. ― dijo. ― Pero nunca hemos querido aceptar ese destino. Mis padres se matan a trabajar y apenas consiguen dinero para alimentarnos, somos muy pobres.

Sora asintió en silencio. Era evidente que ella nunca había tenido problemas de dinero o falta de comida, pues tenía una posición privilegiada.

― Un día hablando con Yamato, ambos llegamos a la conclusión de que queríamos ayudar en casa y no correr la misma suerte que nuestros padres.

― Y es cuando hicisteis la banda, ¿no?

― Sí. ― dijo con una sonrisa. ― Mis padres se negaron al principio. Pero les hice ver que a la larga era lo mejor. Tendrían una boca menos que alimentar y yo iría a verles cada cierto tiempo para darles dinero.

― Vaya.

― Así que siempre que tengo una cantidad decente se lo llevo. Así no tienen que trabajar tanto y van un poco más desahogados.

― Eso dice mucho de vosotros. ― dijo Sora con sinceridad. ― ¿Tu hermana sigue viviendo con tus padres?

― Sí. ― miró hacia las estrellas, pues notaba que empezaba a ponerse sentimental. ― Kari me dijo que quería ayudar, que quería venir conmigo. Yo me negué, pues considero que es una tarea peligrosa.

― Lo es. ― corroboró Sora. ― Pero puedo entender que quisiera ir contigo. Seguro que estáis muy unidos.

― Lo estamos. ― confirmó Tai. ― Yo sé que ella estará bien porque tiene a mis padres y a su mejor amigo, que es el hermano de Yamato y tienen la misma edad. Pero aún así no me siento bien estando lejos de ella. Si le sucede algo no me lo perdonaré.

― Seguro que está bien Taichi. ― dijo Sora.

La miró a los ojos. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que a la luz de la luna y con el pelo suelto estaba aún más hermosa. Alejó esos pensamientos y le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

― Ella… ― empezó a decir. ― También tiene poderes.

― ¿De verdad?

― Sí. ― dijo una voz a sus espaldas. ― En la aldea solo lo sabe mi familia y la familia de Tai.

Yamato se encontraba de pie detrás de ellos, con los brazos cruzados.

― No sabía que había una fiesta.

― No podíamos dormir. ― dijo Sora. ― ¿Qué poderes tiene ella?

― Cura. ― dijo Tai. ― Un día me hice una herida muy profunda con una herramienta que utilizamos en el campo y llegué a casa repleto de sangre. Mis padres no sabían qué hacer, en cambio mi hermana parecía muy tranquila.

Yamato se sentó a su lado para escuchar mejor. Él tampoco conocía esa historia.

― Me miró a los ojos y me dijo: "Yo te curo, hermano". Puso sus manos sobre mi herida y cerró los ojos. Una luz la envolvió y se dirigió hacia mi pierna. Al apartar las manos no había rastro de la herida.

Sora lo miró sorprendida.

― Vaya… Es un poder increíble.

― Sí que lo es. ― corroboró Yamato.

― Mis padres y yo lo hablamos y decidimos que nadie más de la aldea lo supiera.

― ¿Cómo se enteró tu familia? ― preguntó la princesa mirando a Yamato.

― Mi hermano cogió una terrible enfermedad, que lo tuvo varios meses postrado en la cama. Una noche no pude más y fui a contárselo a Tai, pues estaba muy preocupado y necesitaba desahogarme.

― Mi hermana escuchó la conversación a escondidas y me suplicó que dejara ayudar a Takeru.

― Yo en un principio me negué. Pero cuando vi su estado terminé aceptando.

― Si Hikari no le hubiera curado, Takeru estaría muerto ahora mismo.

― Mis padres pidieron a los suyos que no dijeran nada a nadie. No sabían si en la aldea se tomarían bien aquello y tampoco querían convertir a su hija en una atracción.

― Entiendo. ― dijo Sora. ― Ahora comprendo todo lo que te aflige. Lo siento.

― No tiene importancia. Simplemente al ver vuestros poderes no he podido evitar acordarme de ella.

Yamato apoyó una mano en su hombro, apretándolo con cariño.

― Tienes que intentar descansar Tai. Ella estará bien.

Se despidió de ellos con un movimiento de cabeza.

― Buenas noches. ― dijo.

Sora miraba al horizonte distraída.

― ¿Tu aldea está muy lejos?

― De Terra bastante. Delhi se encuentra a tres días de Asylum.

― Lo primero que harás al terminar la misión es ir a verla, ¿no? ― preguntó.

― Sí. Ambos echamos de menos a nuestros hermanos. Hace casi seis meses que no nos vemos.

Sora sonrió. Después de la conversación que habían mantenido él se sentía mucho mejor.

― Gracias. ― dijo con sinceridad.

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó ella extrañada. ― ¿Por qué?

― Por escuchar.


	8. - Capítulo 7 -

**Yamato**

* * *

Llevaban todo el día cabalgando y la tarde se acercaba a pasos agigantados. Sólo habían hecho una parada en todo el día a la hora de comer, lo que había hecho que ganaran mucho tiempo.

― Aquello que se ve al fondo es Asylum? ― preguntó Mimi entusiasmada.

― Sí. ― dijo Joe. ― Hemos llegado antes de lo previsto.

La ciudad era bastante más pequeña que Terra, pero se reconocía el enorme edificio blanco en el que se encontraban los sabios del consejo. No pudo evitar imaginarse un grupo de ancianos decrépitos que miraban bolas de cristal.

― Esto está siendo mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba. ― reconoció Yamato.

― Mejor. Tengo ganas de volver a casa. ― respondió Tai.

A su lado, Sora mostraba un aspecto tenso y alerta. Ella iba a encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas.

― ¿Estás bien? ― preguntó Yamato.

― Sí. Tengo un poco de miedo. ― dijo insegura. ― Miedo de llegar y que me digan que no sucede absolutamente nada.

― Es algo que podría llegar a pasar. ― dijo Yamato.

― Lo se. ― reconoció Sora. ― Pero mi padre no volvería a tomarme en serio.

― Princesa. ― dijo Tai reclamando la atención de la joven.

Sora estaba dispuesta a replicar, seguramente para decirle que no la llamara así.

― ¿Hacemos una carrera? ― preguntó Tai con una sonrisa.

― ¿Qué?

― A ver quién de los dos llega antes a la entrada de Asylum.

Sora mostró una enorme sonrisa y aceptó.

― Y si gano, ¿qué premio obtengo? ― preguntó ella.

― Me arrodillaré ante ti y reconoceré que eres la más rápida montando a caballo.

― De acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres ganar tú?

― Una cerveza. Tú y yo solos.

Yamato abrió los ojos sorprendido. Tai era un mujeriego descarado, pero no esperaba que con la princesa mostrara también esa actitud. Ella se sonrojó ante una respuesta tan directa. Aún así aceptó.

― De acuerdo. A la de tres. Uno, dos…

― ¡Arre! ― dijo Tai.

Tai no esperó a que la joven diera la salida y cabalgó hacia Asylum a gran velocidad. Sora tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y cabalgó en su dirección. Mimi se acercó a Yamato.

― Son como niños pequeños. ― dijo.

― Sí. ― corroboró Joe.

― Lo que digáis. ― dijo Yamato. ― Pero yo tampoco estoy dispuesto a perder.

Cabalgó con rapidez y pudo escuchar como Mimi se quejaba a sus espaldas y Joe seguía sus pasos riendo. Unos minutos más tarde llegaba a la puerta de entrada a Asylum. Tai sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras le ofrecía la mano a Sora para que bajara del caballo.

― Ya tengo ganas de esa cerveza.

Sora apretó los labios e ignoró la mano que le ofrecía el joven. Bajó del caballo sin dificultad.

― Enhorabuena. ― dijo.

Joe llegó unos instantes después, seguido de cerca por Mimi.

― No volváis a hacer esto. ― dijo sin aliento. ― Estoy agotada.

Las puertas de la ciudad de abrieron. Un capitán, acompañado de cinco soldados, salió a recibirlos. Dirigieron sus pasos hacia Sora.

― La esperábamos, alteza. ― dijo el capitán.

― ¿De verdad? ― preguntó ella sorprendida.

― Hace días que esperábamos su visita. Ha tardado un poco más de la cuenta.

― No ha sido fácil convencer al rey.

El capitán miró al grupo de jóvenes y les dedicó una sonrisa amable.

― Soldados. ― dijo. ― Lleven sus caballos a los establos. Que no les falte de nada. ― miró de nuevo a la princesa. ― Seguidme alteza, os acompañaré hasta el edificio del consejo.

Recorrieron las estrechas calles de la ciudad a paso ligero. Yamato nunca había estado en Asylum, le pareció una ciudad limpia y agradable.

― Es más pequeña que Terra. ― dijo Mimi a su lado. ― Pero es bonita.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a las puertas del edificio.

― Mi tarea termina aquí. ― dijo el capitán inclinando su cabeza. ― Esperad aquí y os recibirán en seguida. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa, no dudeis en pedirmelo.

― Muchas gracias. ― dijo Sora.

Las puertas del enorme edificio se abrieron de par en par. Apareció un joven que se acercaba decidido hacia ellos.

* * *

 **Mimi**

* * *

Era un chico que parecía un par de años mayor que ella. Alto, delgado y con una corta cabellera de un pelirrojo oscuro. Sus ojos eran grandes e intensos. Parecía muy despierto y observador. Se acercó hasta ellos y les dedicó una sonrisa amable.

― Sed bienvenidos. ― dijo el joven. ― Mi nombre es Koushiro. Soy un escriba del consejo.

― ¿Escriba? ― preguntó Mimi en voz baja.

― Se encarga de hacer copias y transcribir textos. ― respondió Joe también en voz baja.

― Siento deciros que el consejo no recibe visitas cuando atardece. Tendrán que esperar a mañana por la mañana.

― De acuerdo. ― dijo Sora. ― Esperaremos. ¿Hay alguna posada en la que podamos pasar la noche?

― Sois invitados. ― dijo Koushiro. ― Pasaréis aquí la noche. Tenemos alcobas disponibles. Podréis bañaros y cambiar vuestras ropas para que os laven las que lleváis y cenar.

― ¡Un baño! ― dijo Mimi con demasiado entusiasmo.

El joven pelirrojo fijó su atención en ella.

― Perdón. ― dijo Mimi.

― Acompañadme. Os enseñaré vuestras alcobas.

Se adentraron en el enorme edificio, que era presidido por unas escaleras que conducían a una segunda planta.

― En la segunda planta se encuentran las instalaciones del consejo. Vuestras alcobas están por aquí.

Giró a la izquierda y continuó por un largo pasillo. Se detuvo en frente de una puerta.

― Esta para usted, alteza.

Era una habitación muy grande, con un enorme ventanal y una cama de gran tamaño. Dentro de la habitación había una bañera y un espejo de cuerpo entero.

― Gracias. ― dijo Sora.

Mimi esperó a que le dijera que esa también era su habitación, pero no fue así.

― Vosotros dormiréis en esta de al lado.

Abrió la puerta a una habitación de un tamaño similar pero con cuatro camas, dos en un lado y dos en el otro.

― Disculpa. ― dijo reclamando la atención del pelirrojo. ― Esto debe ser un error.

― ¿Por qué iba a serlo?

― Bueno, para empezar yo soy una mujer y ellos hombres. Además, yo pertenezco a la nobleza.

― Lo siento. Solo tenemos esta habitación libre.

― Puedes dormir conmigo, Mimi. ― dijo Sora entrando por la puerta. ― Cabemos las dos perfectamente.

Mimi suspiró aliviada. No se imaginaba compartiendo habitación con aquellos salvajes.

― Menos mal. Gracias amiga. ― miró a Koushiro. ― Si me hubiera tocado quedarme aquí…

El pelirrojo la miró asustado.

― Emm...bueno…la cena se servirá en un par de horas. Aprovechad para descansar un poco y tomar un baño. Después nos vemos.

Se quedaron los cinco solos en la habitación de los chicos.

― Pues a mí la habitación me gusta. ― dijo Tai con una sonrisa.

― Menudo antro. ― dijo Mimi en voz baja.

― Venga Mimi. ― dijo Sora. ― Vayamos a nuestra alcoba. ― dirigió una mirada a sus compañeros. ― Nos vemos luego.

Ya de nuevo en la habitación Mimi esperó acostada en la cama. Tardaron un rato en llenar la bañera, en la que cabían perfectamente tres o cuatro personas.

― Podemos entrar las dos. ― dijo Sora. ― Así no tienen que llenarla dos veces.

Mimi asintió a modo de respuesta. Sora se desnudó y entró rápidamente en la bañera. Mimi la imitó, hacía mucho frío.

― ¡Oh! ― dijo Mimi. ― Está tan caliente.

― Sí, es de agradecer que podamos relajarnos un poco.

― Ese chico, Koushiro… ― empezó a decir Mimi. ― Es muy joven para estar aquí, ¿no?

― Tendrá nuestra edad. ― dijo Sora. ― Son muchos los jóvenes que acuden aquí para estudiar. Es un gran honor que los sabios te acepten, eso significa que tienes muchas aptitudes.

― Con las mujeres, pocas ― dijo Mimi ofendida. ― Casi me deja en esa habitación mugrienta.

* * *

 **Koushiro**

* * *

Llamó un par de veces a la puerta. La muchacha castaña abrió y lo miró interrogante. Llevaba la larga melena castaña suelta y un sencillo vestido rojo oscuro con detalles bordados en las mangas y en el cuello. Koushiro se fijó entonces en lo hermosa que era.

― Yo...eh...la cena está siendo servida. Quería avisaros.

― ¿Quién es, Mimi?

La princesa apareció detrás de la castaña. Vestía un vestido azul claro.

― Koushiro. ― dijo con una sonrisa. ― Antes no os he presentado. Ella es Mimi.

― Un placer.

― Eso mismo. ― dijo Mimi molesta.

Pasó por su lado y llamó a la puerta de la alcoba de los chicos.

― No se lo tengas en cuenta. ― le dijo la princesa. ― Los enfados se le pasan rápido.

Koushiro asintió, sin llegar a entender el motivo por el que la chica estaba enfadada con él. Los chicos se acercaron, también con otra ropa y perfumados.

― Os habéis lavado. ― dijo Mimi.

― ¡Pues claro! ― replicó Tai. ― También nos gusta estar limpios.

― Ellos son Tai, Yamato y Joe.

Koushiro los saludó con una sonrisa.

― Acompañadme.

Entraron en un pequeño salón con varias mesas de madera. La chimenea hacía que la temperatura fuera agradable. Se sentaron en una de las mesas.

― En seguida os traerán la cena. ― anunció Koushiro.

Un par de criadas entraron con varios platos de sopa y unas piernas de cordero con patatas. Koushiro se sentó al lado de Sora.

― ¿Cómo sabíais que vendría? ― preguntó Sora.

― Los sabios lo ven todo. ― respondió Koushiro con tranquilidad. ― Ven lo que sucede en el mundo y vuestras preocupaciones.

― ¿Habéis hablado con ellos sobre eso? ― preguntó emocionada.

― No me cuentan lo que sucede en la sala. El líder del consejo, Gennai, me dijo que lo preparara todo para vuestra llegada.

― Entiendo. ― dijo Sora.

― ¿Hace muchos años que vives aquí? ― preguntó Joe.

― Llegué hace diez años, cuando tenía nueve. ― respondió Koushiro. ― Mis padres me trajeron.

― ¿Te gusta ser escriba? ― dijo el joven rubio.

― Me gusta aprender, y aquí lo hago mucho. Ser escriba es una de mis tareas, nada más.

El chico castaño prestaba atención a todo lo que decía, pero engullía sin parar. Mimi daba vueltas a la sopa con la cuchara, bastante desganada.

Terminaron de cenar y se reunieron en torno al fuego.

― ¿A qué hora podré ver al consejo?

― Se levantan temprano. Imagino que después de desayunar podréis realizar el encuentro.


	9. - Capítulo 8 -

**Sora**

* * *

El desayuno había consistido en unas gachas acompañadas con leche. Había sido sencillo pero nutritivo. Sora estaba realmente nerviosa, pues era consciente de que pronto se reuniría con el consejo y podría descubrir lo que sucedía. Si sus compañeros estaban también nerviosos, no lo reflejaban.

― Menos mal que hoy mismo podremos poner rumbo de nuevo hacia Terra. ― dijo Mimi.

― Sí. ― respondió Sora sin mucho entusiasmo.

Debía reconocer que pese a que apenas llevaba tres días fuera de casa, nunca había experimentado una sensación de libertad como aquella. Ella hacía lo que quería en el castillo y nunca limitaban sus movimientos, pero siempre tenía a alguien detrás que vigilaba todo lo que hacía. Además, aquellos chicos empezaban a caerle bien. Miró a Taichi, Joe y Yamato y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Tai se estaba comiendo lo que había sobrado del plato de Joe, mientras Yamato movía la cabeza a ambos lados avergonzado.

Koushiro se sentó a su lado.

― Buenos días, princesa. ― miró a su amiga. ― Mimi.

― Hola. ― dijo esta.

― ¿Habéis dormido bien?

― Sí. ― dijo Sora con sinceridad.

― He de reconocer que hemos pasado una noche agradable. ― reconoció Mimi.

Koushiro aceptó el cumplido de la castaña con una sonrisa.

― He venido para acompañaros a la sala del consejo.

Se pusieron todos de pie y rodearon a Koushiro.

― ¿Queréis entrar todos?

Sora miró a sus compañeros.

― No tenéis que entrar si no queréis. No os voy a obligar.

― Yo quiero entrar. ― dijo Joe con seguridad.

― Yo también. ― dijo Yamato.

― Y yo. ― corroboró Tai.

― Hemos llegado hasta aquí. ― dijo Mimi. ― No pienso quedarme fuera.

― Parece que hay mayoría. ― dijo Koushiro. ― Seguidme.

Subieron por las enormes escaleras que coronaban el acceso al edificio. Ya en el piso de arriba Koushiro se dirigió a unas enormes puertas que custodiaban las entrada hasta la sala del consejo.

― Antes de entrar, hay algo que debéis saber. ― les dijo. ― Hay un total de once sabios.

Sora afirmó, conocía el número de componentes del consejo.

― Diez de ellos están a lo largo del día con los ojos cerrados, viendo lo que sucede en todo el mundo. Sólo hablará Gennai, el líder del consejo. ― continuó Koshiro. ― Se comunican telepáticamente, así que no tienen necesidad de hablar ante ellos.

― Entiendo.

― Dejad que sean ellos los que hablen. Luego podréis hacer preguntas. ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron ante aquellas palabras. Abrió una de las puertas e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que entraran.

― Adelante.

La sala era enorme y de forma circular. Los sabios estaban sentados en varias sillas. Todos presentaban un aspecto muy similar, por lo que si a Sora en algún momento le decían sus nombres los terminaría olvidando. En el centro de la sala se encontraba un anciano que presentaba un aspecto distinto. Tenía el pelo blanco recogido en una delicada coleta y un largo bigote que caía con elegancia. Su nariz era grande y prominente. Vestía una larga túnica negra y roja. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y observaba al grupo con curiosidad.

― Maestro, Gennai. ― dijo Koushiro.

― Es un placer recibiros, alteza. ― dijo Gennai. ― También es un placer conocer a vuestros acompañantes: Tai, Yamato, Joe y Mimi.

A Sora le sorprendió que supiera los nombres de sus amigos, pero imaginó que Koushiro se había reunido con él el día anterior y le había puesto al tanto sobre los aspectos más básicos de los visitantes.

― Os dejo. ― dijo Koushiro.

― No. ― dijo secamente Gennai. ― Quiero que te quedes.

Koushiro asintió sorprendido, pues no era normal que durante las reuniones permanecieran en la sala terceras personas.

― Acercaos, princesa. No tenéis nada por lo que temer.

― Yo… ― empezó a decir Sora.

― Conozco el motivo de vuestra visita. ― dijo Gennai. ― Queréis respuestas.

― Sí. ― dijo Sora. ― Quiero trasladar a mi padre qué es lo que sucede.

Gennai cerró los ojos y se frotó la sien.

― El mundo se encuentra en constante cambio. Cada instante sucede algo en un lugar distinto. ― hizo una pausa. ― Sin embargo, durante los últimos días hemos percibido algo distinto.

Sora observó con fijeza a Gennai.

― Algo está cambiando. Percibimos presencias que no son humanas y el mundo empieza a mostrar signos de deterioro y maldad.

― ¿Presencias no humanas? ― preguntó Sora.

― Sentimos criaturas que no son ni humanos ni animales, pero no podemos verlas. ― dijo Gennai. ― Nosotros somos conscientes de lo que sucede y, a veces, incluso podemos percibir acontecimientos futuros. Sin embargo, todo esto se nos presenta borroso.

― Pero ustedes siempre lo ven todo. ― dijo Joe con seguridad.

― Últimamente no. ― replicó Gennai. ― De hecho, lo último que hemos percibido con totalidad durante los últimos días era vuestra llegada.

― ¿Eso qué significa? ― preguntó Yamato.

― Significa que no puedo dar respuesta a vuestras preguntas. ― respondió. ― Sabemos que la oscuridad acecha y que estos cambios van a afectar a la totalidad del mundo, pero no vemos ni quién es el causante ni lo que podemos hacer para encontrar una solución.

― ¿Hemos venido aquí para nada? ― preguntó Tai.

― No. ― dijo Gennai. ― Yo os diré el siguiente lugar al que debéis dirigiros. Sabemos que sucederá algo, pero no vemos cuándo ni el qué.

― ¿Quiere decir eso que no volvemos a Terra aún? ― preguntó Mimi.

― De momento, no. ― dijo Gennai. ― Que os hayamos visto a vosotros, quiere decir que estáis relacionados con todo esto. Pero no sé cuál es vuestro cometido. ― Gennai miró a Koushiro. ― Tú también irás, Koushiro.

― ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? ― preguntó sorprendido.

― En esas visiones tú también apareces, pero no serás el último en incorporarse. No os puedo decir más, pues cada vez tenemos más dificultades para ver. Esto no significa nada bueno.

― Maestro. ― dijo Sora. ― ¿Cómo sabremos lo que tendremos que hacer?

― La historia la escribiréis vosotros. El consejo no os puede ser de más ayuda. De momento, esto queda en vuestras manos.

Sora asintió. No esperaba escuchar todo aquello.

― ¿Dónde debemos ir? ― preguntó Koushiro.

― A Delhi. ― dijo Gennai.

* * *

 **Joe**

* * *

Cabalgaban a toda velocidad hacia Delhi. Nada más Gennai pronunció el nombre de la aldea natal de Yamato y Taichi, ambos se habían puesto alerta.

― ¿Delhi? ― preguntó Tai. ― ¿Qué va a suceder?

― Algo se dirige hacia allí. Es lo único que vemos.

Yamato apretó los puños con fuerza y Tai maldijo entre dientes. Sora y Mimi los miraban con preocupación.

― Siento no poder ser de más ayuda. ― dijo Gennai. ― Debéis marchar cuanto antes. Vuestros caballos están preparados.

Apenas unos minutos más tarde salían de la ciudad. De eso hacía ya unas cuantas horas.

― ¿Está muy lejos esa aldea? ― preguntó Koushiro.

― Dos días a lo sumo. ― dijo Joe.

― No vamos a tardar dos días. ― dijo Yamato. ― No vamos a detenernos.

Joe era consciente de todo lo que les pasaba por la cabeza a sus dos amigos. Sus hermanos pequeños se encontraban en la aldea. Joe no tenía hermanos, pero sabía que si tuviera uno querría llegar lo antes posible para comprobar que estuviera fuera de peligro. "Algo se dirige hacia allí" les había dicho Gennai. Detrás de él, Sora y Mimi discutían.

― ¿Por qué no hemos vuelto hacia Terra? ― preguntó Mimi molesta.

― Creo que lo que se dirige hacia Delhi nos brindará alguna respuesta. ― contestó. ― Además, no quiero dejarlos solos en un momento así.

― Pero yo quiero volver a casa…

― Mimi. No hagas esto más difícil.

Las horas continuaban pasando y los caballos empezaban a mostrar signos de cansancio. La oscuridad los rodeaba. Sora creó algunas llamas de fuego para que pudieran ver mejor.

― ¡Magia! ― dijo Koushiro. ― No conocía a nadie más que tuviera poderes.

― ¿Conoces a alguien? ― preguntó Joe.

― Sí… ― lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa. ― Yo.

― Vaya. ― dijo Joe. ― Últimamente no paro de conocer gente con esta cualidad. ¿Qué poder tienes tú?

― Electricidad. ― dijo Koushiro. ― No sé utilizar ese poder, por lo que no lo uso nunca. Hasta ahora con el solo he hecho daño a la gente.

― Entiendo. Tiene que ser algo complicado.

― Bueno, me considero una persona normal porque nunca los muestro. ― respondió con indiferencia.

* * *

 **Takeru**

* * *

La oscuridad empezó a adueñarse de la aldea. Se encendieron algunas antorchas para que los habitantes pudieran disfrutar de algo de visibilidad. Takeru había cenado con sus padres un sencillo guiso. Habían mantenido una entretenida conversación y cuando apenas quedaban llamas que alumbraran la estancia decidieron que era el momento de ir a dormir.

― Buenas noches, padre. ― se acercó a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla. ― Que descanséis.

― Buenas noches, hijo.

Se acostó en su cama, agotado después de haber pasado todo el día trabajando en el campo junto a su padre. Si no querían quedarse sin cultivo debían empezar la recolección lo antes posible. No tardó mucho en conciliar el sueño.

Se incorporó de golpe, debido al olor a humo. Calculó que apenas llevaba un par de horas durmiendo. Cuando vio la luz naranja que penetraba por la ventana se puso alerta. Algo no iba bien. Se vistió rápidamente y se asomó por la ventana. La parte norte de la aldea estaba completamente en llamas, lo que incluía algunas casas y el bosque. Entró en la habitación de sus padres.

― ¡Madre! ¡Padre! ― gritó.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― preguntó su madre.

― La aldea está en llamas.

― ¿Un incendio? ― preguntó su padre sorprendido.

― Sí.

― Debemos ir a ayudar.

Sus padres salieron de la casa sin cambiarse, aludiendo que era más importante extinguir el fuego que cambiarse. Pocos minutos después se encontraban cargando con cubos de agua.

― ¿Podemos ayudar?

Frente a ellos se encontraban los padres de Hikari y la propia chica. Al igual que Takeru, ella se había cambiado. Toda la aldea se congregó para intentar extinguir las llamas, pero estaba muy propagado.

― ¿Qué es eso? ― preguntó una aldeana.

Señaló hacía el bosque con la mano temblorosa. Entre los árboles se apreciaban cuatro criaturas enormes que se acercaban a la aldea. En un principio a Takeru le habían parecido dragones, cosa que descartó, pues los dragones no existían. Cuando las figuras se acercaron, comprobó que se trataba de algo peor. La forma exterior era de dragón, pero solo se veía un esqueleto que cubría sus cuerpos, repleto de cavidades vacías. Los aldeanos empezaron a gritar despavoridos.

― Takeru. ― dijo su madre. ― Ve a esconderte. Nosotros defenderemos la aldea.

― ¿Qué? No pienso dejaros aquí.

― No es una sugerencia, hijo. ― dijo su padre.

― Lleva a Hikari contigo, por favor. ― dijo su madre.

― Pero… ― empezó a decir.

― Por favor. Cuando termine nos reuniremos.

Takeru quería negarse, pero vio el terror reflejado en el rostro de su mejor amiga y decidió que sería mejor que se resguardaran. Cogió la mano de Hikari con fuerza.

― Vamos. ― dijo mientras la arrastraba.

― Takeru, ¿dónde vamos? ― preguntó.

― No se me ocurren muchos sitios en los que escondernos.

Miró hacia atrás y vio como esos monstruos estaban ya en la entrada de la aldea. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

― La cueva de la cascada. ― dijo Hikari. ― Es el único sitio que se me ocurre.

― Buena idea. ― dijo Takeru.

Llegaron al río que alimentaba la aldea. Oyeron una explosión que provenía de la aldea.

― No te detengas, Kari.

Se apoyaron en la pared y caminaron pegados a ella hasta adentrarse en el interior de la cueva. Era una cueva en la que jugaban desde que eran pequeños. La habían imaginado como castillo, guarida pirata o escondite. Sus hermanos mayores eran los únicos que conocían de su existencia.

"Yamato.."

― Deberíamos haber traído a más gente aquí. ― dijo Hikari nerviosa.

En el exterior sonó otra explosión, mucho más fuerte que la anterior.

― Tengo miedo. ― dijo Kari.

Takeru también, pero no quería mostrar debilidad delante de su amiga. La rodeó con su brazo y ella apoyó su cabeza, sollozando.

Cerró los ojos, deseando que aquella pesadilla terminara lo antes posible.


	10. - Capítulo 9 -

**Koushiro**

* * *

El amanecer les había sorprendido hacía apenas unas horas. La aldea de los muchachos se veía en el horizonte. Bostezó de nuevo. No se habían detenido en ningún momento a lo largo de la noche. Mimi replicó en un par de ocasiones, aludiendo que era necesario que descansaran un poco, pero ambos se negaron. Pese a todo, era consciente de que el cansancio se encontraba presente entre ellos en ese momento.

― Ya casi hemos llegado. ― dijo Joe.

― ¿Es eso humo? ― preguntó Sora.

Efectivamente, se trataba de humo. Se apreciaba que la aldea estaba prácticamente destruida en su totalidad. Aquello significaba que el encuentro había tenido lugar pocas horas atrás.

"¿Quién ha sido capaz de cometer un acto tan atroz?".

Hacía mucho tiempo que no había guerras en el reino. El rey de Terra era diplomático y siempre encontraba soluciones a todos los asuntos y problemas que surgían. No podía entender cómo un grupo de personas había sido capaz de hacer algo así.

"Algo se dirige hacia allí".

Si hubieran sido humanos, Gennai lo habría transmitido así. Entonces, ¿qué había ido hasta la pequeña aldea de Delhi?

Cuando se acercaron a la entrada de la aldea, los caballos empezaron a moverse inquietos. No les gustaba el olor a humo y ceniza.

― Será mejor que los dejemos aquí bien atados. ― sugirió Joe.

― Sí. ― dijo Yamato. ― Así podremos investigar con tranquilidad.

Tai se encontraba de pie, observando todo lo que le había sucedido a su aldea natal. Apoyó sus rodillas en el suelo. Yamato se acercó a él y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

― Yamato… ― empezó a decir. ― Si les ha sucedido algo no me lo perdonaré jamás.

Sora estaba visiblemente emocionada. Era evidente que ni ella ni Mimi habían vivido una situación similar.

― ¿Qué ha podido pasar? ― preguntó Mimi en voz baja.

― Nada bueno. ― dijo Joe.

Se acercó a Taichi y Yamato.

― Deberíamos adentrarnos. ― sugirió. ― Tenemos que ver si hay alguien herido.

Después de asegurarse de que los caballos no podrían escapar, se adentraron en la aldea. El olor a quemado era cada vez más intenso. A Koushiro le horrorizó la idea de pensar que lo que estaba oliendo no era sólo la madera de las casas, los muebles o los cultivos… olía a carne quemada. No olía como la carne de un animal, era mucho peor.

Reprimió una arcada que iba a hacer que vomitara la manzana que había comido para desayunar. En el suelo encontraron un grupo de personas totalmente calcinadas. Sus cuerpos aún desprendían humo. Mimi tapó su nariz con sus manos.

― Esto es horrible.

No era muy difícil saber hacia dónde debían dirigirse. Debían seguir el rastro de los cuerpos. Hasta ahora no habían encontrado ninguno con vida. Yamato y Taichi se detenían ante cada nuevo cadáver para comprobar si eran sus padres o sus hermanos. Se preguntaba cómo iban a ser capaces de reconocerlos, cuando era incapaz de ver cualquier rasgo que pudiera identificar a los cadáveres que habían encontrado hasta ese momento.

Se dirigían hacía la entrada norte de la aldea cuando escucharon unas pisadas a sus espaldas.

― ¡Hermano! ― dijeron unas voces a la vez.

* * *

 **Tai**

* * *

Durante unos segundos su corazón se detuvo por completo. Se giró con los ojos repletos de lágrimas y no le importó que los demás lo vieran así. Una de las personas más importantes de su vida se encontraba frente a él sana y salva. Tenía los ojos rojos, seguramente había estado llorando gran parte de la noche anterior. Se acercó a ella a grandes pasos y la rodeó con fuerza. Fue en ese instante cuando ambos empezaron a llorar.

― Creí que te había perdido. ― dijo Tai. ― No te veía por ninguna parte.

― Takeru y yo nos resguardamos en esa cueva en la que siempre jugábamos cuando éramos pequeños. ― le dijo.

Tai observó a Takeru y apoyó una mano en su hombro como muestra de agradecimiento.

― Gracias Takeru. Te debo una.

Takeru negó con la cabeza, restando importancia al asunto. Yamato se acercó a él y también lo abrazó con fuerza.

― ¿Qué ha pasado?

― Es una larga historia. ― dijo Takeru. ― Cuando toda la aldea dormía, empezó un incendio. Creí que había sido algo accidental, pero cuando vi que las llamas devoraban gran parte de la aldea supuse que era intencionado. Todos nos reunimos donde tuvo lugar el origen del incendio y hicimos todo lo posible para extinguirlo.

― No lo conseguimos. Estaba muy avanzado. ― añadió Hikari.

― De pronto vimos unas criaturas que se acercaban a la aldea. Eran cuatro.

― ¿Criaturas? ― preguntó Joe.

― No eran humanos, ni tampoco animales. ― dijo Hikari.

― Parecían dragones, pero su cuerpo sólo tenía huesos y cavidades.

― ¿Esas cosas han hecho todo esto? ― preguntó Tai.

― Sí. ― dijo Hikari conteniendo las lágrimas.

― Nuestros padres dijeron que fuéramos a refugiarnos. En un principio me negué, pero finalmente accedí.

― No llevamos a nadie de la aldea con nosotros. ― dijo Hikari en voz baja. ― En ese momento no lo pensé, sólo quería huir.

― No pienses en eso. ― dijo Tai. ― Seguro que más aldeanos escaparon.

― ¿Nuestros padres están bien? ― preguntó Yamato.

― No lo sé. ― respondió Takeru. ― Hemos salido ahora de la cueva. Una vez hemos comprobado que esos monstruos ya no rondaban la aldea.

― ¿Sabéis si se han dirigido hacia alguna parte? ― preguntó Joe.

― No. ― dijo Hikari. ― De repente las explosiones y los rugidos cesaron.

― Busquemos a nuestros padres. ― dijo Tai. ― Debemos ayudarles.

― Llevadnos hasta dónde estaban.

― De acuerdo. ― dijo Takeru. ― Por aquí.

Ascendieron con cuidado hacia la entrada de la aldea. Hasta ese momento no había rastro de ningún superviviente, algo que no le gustó nada. Cogió la mano de su hermana con fuerza. Sora y Mimi caminaban detrás de ellos en silencio. En ese momento tomaban conciencia de lo que la guerra y los enfrentamientos podían ocasionar. Chocó contra su hermana, que se había parado en seco. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, habían encontrado a sus padres.

* * *

 **Hikari**

* * *

Se detuvo en seco al reconocer parte del vestido de su madre. Emitió un grito de horror, que hizo que su hermano la obligara a mirarlo.

― Tienes que ser fuerte.

La chica pelirroja se acercó al cuerpo de sus padres, que se encontraban juntos, y los observó con cuidado.

― Aún están vivos. ― les dijo. ― Respiran.

Kari se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de sus padres. Ambos estaban repletos de sangre.

― ¡Madre! ¡Padre! ― dijo sollozando.

― Hikari. ― dijo su madre con un hilo de voz. ― ¿Taichi?

El castaño se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de su madre y tomó su mano con fuerza.

― Me alegra poder veros una última vez. ― dijo su padre.

― Cuánto has crecido en estos meses, hijo.

― Dejad de hablar así. ― dijo Tai. ― Esto no es una despedida.

Yamato se acercó con sus padres. Estaban repletos de sangre y heridas, pero habían corrido mejor suerte. Al padre de Yamato le faltaba parte de una pierna. Hikari intentó reconocer a sus padres, pero entre las quemaduras y la sangre era algo muy complicado.

― Tai, debes llevar a tu hermana contigo. ― dijo su padre con un hilo de voz. ― Este ya no es un lugar seguro.

Su madre miró a Kari con una sonrisa.

― Todo irá bien, cielo. Os queremos mucho.

Tai asintió ante aquellas palabras.

― No voy a dejar que os pase nada. ― dijo Kari. ― Voy a curaros.

― Kari. Sus heridas son muy profundas.

― ¡No! ― gritó ella. ― No lo permitiré.

Se enjugó las lágrimas y se acercó de nuevo a sus padres. Se concentró como hacía siempre que quería que el poder fluyera a través de ella, pero no sentía nada. Empezó a temblar con nerviosismo.

― Kari… ― empezó a decir su hermano.

Hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y volvió a concentrarse. Sintió como la magia surgía hacia sus padres, pero no sucedía nada. Las heridas no se cerraban y la sangre no paraba de brotar.

― No, no, no… ― dijo ella llorando.

Se concentró de nuevo, esta vez con más intensidad. La luz que la envolvía era mucho más intensa, pero terminó extinguiéndose al llegar a sus padres. Empezó a llorar con fuerza.

― Kari…― dijo de nuevo su hermano.

― ¡No! ― dijo. ― Lo conseguiré.

― Kari. ― en tono serio.

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó en voz baja.

― Han muerto.


End file.
